For our own sake
by wayofthepen
Summary: Kigo. When Kim neglects her health, Shego steps in for reasons of her own, some selfish, and some she'd rather not admit to. But when they can't leave it at a single weekend together, it may be them against the world when the secret comes out. DISCONTINUE
1. invite and inquiry

Started by the oneshot 'My favorite thrill'

Damn. when you strip away the cartoony elements and try to look at the personalities of Shego, Kim and thier relationship (at least in the direction I'm taking it) from a more mature standpoint, you realize just how complex it can all become.

Anywho, Shego, being...well...Shego, is proving tough to write for. If you comment, please add a mention on her personality and dialogue in particular. The 'Shego-ness' still doesn't feel _quite _perfect.

* * *

'Kigo Enterprises.' 

"Huh? Oh, cute."

Kim Possible lay on her bed, staring at the tiny screen in front of her. It displayed a website, still under construction, for a new technologies firm. Skimming through the site, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A small beep alerted her to an e-mail to her website. Switching the display, she opened it, and narrowed her eyes as she read the words.

'Thank you for visiting our website, Miss Possible. Our company is hoping you would you'd lend your expertise as a security consultant for a new research and development laboratory that is being constructed. For security reasons, we are working to keep the location of this particular lab hidden, a first line of defense against prying eyes. If you are open to the possibility, we look forward to testing our skills against you. Transportation will be provided. Signed, awaiting you decision, Ms. P. Kin."

Kim stood and began to pace once again.

"What are you up, Shego? If this is supposed to be a trap, it's not a very good one."

The previous night's events still danced in her mind, and as much as it infuriated her, Kim couldn't wrap her mind around Shego's sudden appearance, or her strange behavior. Kim returned to the e-mail. The location of the 'lab' wasn't far. If anything happened, Ron, or even backup from GJ, wouldn't be long in coming. But still…Kim realized she was pacing again, and forced herself to sit down. She lifted the kimmunicator to her face.

"Alright. I'll bite. You want me, you're going to get me."

She punched the 'reply' button.

* * *

"Anything?" 

"Only what you see. One small cottage, no evidence of any underground construction of any kind or any unusual energy readings. Just a helipad in plain view and a single person on thermal."

"Shego…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing Wade, thanks for the scans."

Kim flipped the kimmunicator back over after changing into her mission gear.

"So if this is nothing…"

"It's just…look, if you don't hear back from me in a little while, call Ron and send him there, okay?"

"Alright Kim, but…shouldn't you be taking him with you from the start?"

"No. At least, not until I see what's waiting for me."

Wade stared at her through the screen. Kim seemed distracted, to say the least. She had called him for one or two strange things over the years, but this was just weird. _Still_, he thought to himself as the screen went blank, _that satellite will still be in range for a little while longer, so there's no reason I can't keep an eye out for her._

* * *

"Hey Dad! Bye Dad!" 

"A mission? On a Saturday morning? You need to take some time to-"

But Kim was already out the door.

"Relax."

Dr. Possible frowned and returned to reading the paper.

* * *

In the backyard, Kim watched as an unadorned helicopter flew into view and hovered over her, dropping a rope ladder. She quickly climbed up, but before she strapped herself in, she poked her head into the cabin. No one was there, just a device wired to the controls. As she looked at it, a small electronic voice said 'please fasten your seatbelts.' Kim was just about to sit when it accelerated forward, much faster than a normal helicopter, g-forces slamming her into the seat. It took a moment to regain her center before she could buckle herself in. 

"Very funny, **Shego**."

The speaker remained silent, and Kim glared at it until the helicopter landed.

* * *

Kim slid up to the door of the cottage. She had heard someone moving around in the kitchen, and her scans showed no one else was around. Testing the door, she found it unlocked, and quietly slipped in, scanning the room for any threats. 

"'Bout time you came in, Kimmie."

Kim whirled to see Shego standing in front of the stove, apparently making breakfast, pink apron over green and black.

"Why did you have to break into my room last night, Shego? An e-mail would have sufficed."

Shego seemed to ignore her as she finished and put plates on the table, followed by eggs, toast, and juice. She sat down and started eating, ignoring Kim's dirty looks.

"Well?"

Shego wordlessly waved Kim over. Kim opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a growl from her stomach. Shego snickered and shook her head. After a moment, Kim took the place set for her and began to eat with a subtle rush to it that Shego didn't miss.

"Hungry, princess?"

"I missed breakfast thanks to whatever your little game is."

"Liar."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

It wasn't lost on Shego that Kim had already devoured all the food within reach. She passed a second helping over, and saw the annoyed look in Kim's eyes that didn't quite cover the hungry one.

"Can't save the world on an empty stomach, can you?"

Another angry glare, but one that was short lived as Kim piled the food on her plate and began eating again. Outwardly, Shego grinned. Inwardly, she grimaced. Up close, she could see the progression of the signs she had begun to notice after an encounter almost three months ago. Almost hidden by makeup, Kim had faint circles under her eyes that showed a definite lack of sleep, and despite switching from a crop-top to a full sweater, when the sleeves were pulled back, she could see her arms were still muscled, but noticeably leaner.

"Something on your mind, Shego?"

Shego looked up to see Kim returning the stare. She offered a trademark smirk and stood, putting her plates in the sink and washing them. She even washed Kim's plates without complaint, and enjoyed the surprised stare.

Waltzing past once finished, Shego flopped onto the couch and stretched out. Kim took a chair opposite her and continued to stare.

"So…"

"Hmm?"

"You. Note. Last night. K…"

Shego turned to face the redhead and openly ran her tongue over her lips. Kim's eyes snapped open and she stood, heading for the door. Shego blocked her path in an instant. Kim slid into a fighting stance, and Shego merely made a time-out gesture with her hands.

"You shouldn't be up and about after a meal like that, pumpkin. You're gonna give yourself indigestion."

"Shego…Either start talking, or…"

"You'll what? I noticed you changed your wardrobe. What, the anorexic look not working for you?"

Kim stiffened in surprise, lowering her hands slightly. Shego brushed past her and sat back down on the sofa, pointing to the chair Kim had been sitting on. She walked back to it, but didn't sit down, just continued to stare at Shego with a puzzled expression on her face.

"You are...who are we kidding? We're arch-foes, Kimmie. We've been fighting how long? You think I wouldn't notice?"

"Notice…what?"

"Oh, come **on. **During our last fight, I thought something was off about you. Five minutes ago, I was sure. Tell me, when was the last time you got a full night's sleep?"

"What? How did you…"

"Arch-foes, Kimmie. Plus, I like to spy on people."

Shego reached behind the couch and pulled out a small binder. Opening it, she began to flip through the pages with disinterest.

"Clubs, clubs, extra-curricular, volunteer work, missions, family, annoying sidekick, yadda yadda yadda. When was the last time you had five minutes to yourself?"

Kim gaped at her as she tossed the binder to her. Inside were notations, photo of her, and copies of paperwork from her 'civilian' jobs, stretching back months. Kim's head was spinning, and Shego could see it.

"What…why do you care how I spend my free time?"

Kim threw the folder back, badly. Shego had to reach to catch it, and put it back behind the couch.

"Just protecting what's **mine, **Kimmie."

Kim shifted into a ready stance, and Shego stood up.

"I am **not** 'yours."

"Ha. Yes, you **are**. You're my rival. Well, you _used_ to be."

"What? Used to?"

Shego jumped the low table between them and feigned a high kick at Kim's head, and Kim responded practically in slow-motion, blocking high. Kim gasped as the real attack swept her legs out from under her with ease, finding herself face-down on the floor with one arm being twisted behind her. A hand came down and slapped her across the back of her head.

"How many missions have you had lately, hmm? Have you been feeling a little slow, a little stiff? Last week, Killigan shouldn't have lasted two minutes against you, let alone ten. You're slipping, Princess."

Shego abruptly released her hold and backflipped to the door, opening it as Kim scrambled to her feet. Kim was glaring murder at her, her breath coming in gasps. Shego pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

"I have a reputation to uphold, **Kim**. Get some rest, eat your veggies, and don't let me see your face again til' you're actually worth my time."

"That-You-you…"

Kim yelled and charged straight for Shego, who stepped into the open doorway and sighed. Kim made to simply bowl Shego over, and Shego responded by grabbing the top of the doorframe and lifting herself out of harms way, swinging back and kicking Kim as she passed underneath, sending her sprawling into the dirt. Shego dropped down and walked over to Kim, who had pulled herself up on one arm, her hair a mess, covering her face. Shego stood in front of her, looking down. The two stayed like that, until a tiny sound caught Shego's ears, than another. She reached down and yanked Kim to her feet, moving her hair away from her face.

Kim possible, teen hero, red-faced and nose dripping, looked to be on the verge of sobbing like a baby. Regardless of how much, or how little, Shego thought of Kim in any particular sense, that was one state she couldn't stand to see the girl in.

"Oh come on…"

Kim tried to pull away, and Shego pulled her closer, giving her a shake.

"Look at you!"

Kim lowered her head, and Shego pulled it back up to look her in the eye.

"God **Damn**, Possible! What is wrong with you? What the **HELL** happened to my rival?"


	2. deal with the devil

Didn't mention this first chappie, but by the time i started writing, i hadn't really factored in the events of STD, and I decided working it in would be a bit to much effort, so basically the movie didn't happen in this little universe, through some things may mirror it slightly.

* * *

It was Shego's turn to pace. She had dragged the unresisting Kim back inside and tossed her on the sofa, and was now glaring down at the girl. Sitting very still, head bowed, Kim looked like she could snap in a moment. 

"Right."

Shego stood over her and looked down.

"What. Is. Your. Defect."

"…"

"DAMMIT KIM!"

Kim's shoulders began to shake, and Shego smacked a palm to her forehead. _This is NOT what I was hoping for. I thought she was just ill, or stressed, and we'd be able to have a nice little spar, just the two of us. But this…_

Trying to put on a concerned face, a task that she found disturbingly easy, Shego sat next to the shaking girl and pulled her into a hug. The shaking stopped.

_God, I can't believe I'm doing this…_

Shego gently cupped Kim's chin and turned her head up to look her in the eye. Kim was staring at her, wide eyed, almost in shock.

"She…go?"

"**Kim**. I call you my archrival for a reason. Now I **know** I didn't go and pick some weakling who starts sniveling at the first sign of trouble. So, one world-class badass to another, what's wrong?"

_I swear, if anyone else hears this…_

"I…"

"Yes?"

"N-N-Nothing's wrong…"

"Yeah…sure Kimmie. Something in your eye, right?"

"…"

"Kim?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why…would you care…what happens to me?"

Shego sighed. She _really _didn't want to have this kind of conversation. Hell, she hadn't planned on any form of conversation other than the usual combat banter she loved so much. _But my little pumpkin is **way **off the deep end here…_

"I told you. You're my rival. Fighting you…happens to be one of my favorite pastimes, alright?" _Maybe the only thing left I enjoy… _"So…just call it a professional courtesy."

"What about…'protecting what's mine?"

Shego's mouth worked for a moment before she returned to simply glaring at Kim.

"What about it? With you like…this, some two-bit goon might take you down. I won't have that. That honor is mine and mine alone. And you certainly can't do the world any good in the state you're in. So just…tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. Everything…is great. I'm doing great at school, helping out a lot with extra-curricular activities, I've been able to do some volunteer work around town, family's great, missions are great, everything is just…great."

"And?"

"And what?"

"The bags under your eyes? The fact I can feel your ribs through your sweater? That you're moving slower than the very first time I fought you?"

"…"

"…"

Shego stared into Kim's eyes. _This is **insane.** What is wrong with the stupid girl? Everything **is **fine from what I've seen…everything…everything…oh yeah…I get it now…_

"Everything huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Every. Damn. Thing.

"Yes…"

"Everything. Taken on everything asked of you. Everything you could cram into your day, and then some. Every bit of homework, every hobby, every damn nitwit's problem that needed the attention of the great Kim Possible. You've been taking care of everything…but yourself."

Kim's eyes widened slightly, but she said nothing.

"That's it, isn't it? You haven't had one moment of peace for how long?"

Kim merely lowered her head.

"Right. I know what you need."

"Huh?"

"A vacation. Hawaii, maybe."

"Ha-? But, school! And the programs I've signed up to help with! I can't just ditch everything! That would be…"

"Irresponsible?"

"Exactly! I have to-"

Kim never saw it coming. Mid-sentence, Shego flipped her over and aimed a precise hit at the base of her skull, aided by just a teeny bit of plasma. Kim dropped like…_well, like a sack of potatoes. Lumps and all. _Pausing a moment, Shego yanked Kim's shirt up to show what her normal crop-top would, and winced. It was worse than she first thought. Kim might have eating, but nowhere near enough for her lifestyle. _First thing I'm gonna have to do is fatten you up, princess, even if I have to spoon feed you. Then, once you're good and healthy, I will **beat** some sense back into you. _

Shego tossed Kim over her shoulder, locked the door behind her, heading for the copter. Once she strapped in sleeping beauty, she pulled out a PDA and typed up another e-mail from 'Kigo Enterprises,' sending it to Kim's website. That should give her _some_ time. Flicking a switch on the dashboard, the 'copter' façade fizzed away, replaced by a small anti-grav hovercraft she had borrowed from Dr. Drakken. The engines hummed to life, and Shego set the auto-pilot for one of the many retreats she owned.

_Places I haven't visited in a while…they just weren't **fun **anymore. But now…_

"This is just too much, princess."

Shego sat down next to the unconscious girl, resting Kim's head on her shoulder. She reached up and toyed with a lock of red hair, twirling it around a finger. Releasing it, Shego leaned down for a kiss, but was interrupted by a tiny, musical beeping. Sticking her hands into Kim's pocket, she came out with a small device she had seen Kim carry. Listening to a second beep, she decided to answer, putting a thumb over the built-in camera. A face she vaguely recognized appeared on screen.

"Kim? Kim? What happened to the picture?"

"Hey, um…nerd-boy."

The boy on the screen jumped as Shego's face appeared.

"Shego! Where's Kim? What did you do to her?"

"She's right here, oh and, by the way, it's what she did to herself."

Shego pointed the camera at Kim, wiping off some of the makeup that hid her sorry state, and showing her decidedly lean frame. Hearing a slight gasp, she turned the picture back to her.

"Did you know about this?"

"I…what? No, I…wait, what do you mean? You mean **you **didn't…"

"Of course not! Little Kimmie just hasn't been taking very good care of herself lately, that's all. So she's coming with me for a little while."

"Oh **no** she's-"

"HEY!"

The kid at the other end of the line jumped at the outburst, than stared at the peculiar expression, peculiar for Shego, at least, that had worked it's way onto her face.

"Look. I'm not dragging her to off to Drakken, Hell, he doesn't even know I'm with her right now. Kim's…in a very sorry state right now, and as strange as this may seem…I…just don't like seeing her like this, ok?"

Wade stared at Shego. She was acting very strange, and sounding even stranger.

"Let me get this straight. You…actually care about what happens to Kim?"

Shego scowled, but nodded. Wade responded by laughing in her face.

"And you're going to what? Nurse her back to health?"

"In a manner of speaking. Don't get me wrong, I'm doing this as much for me as I am for her. I just want her back in fighting form so I can get my monthly workout from her. Now, I'm taking her to a quiet little place I know-"

"The hell you are, I'll have GJ all over you in-"

"You consider yourself her friend?"

"What? Of course I do! A-"

"Then you're going to let me do this."

"Oh n-"

"Do you **really **think Kim would just take time off to rest, even if her doctor, her friends, her **parents **told her to? That she'd just sit around and do nothing?

"…No. But how am I supposed to trust **you **to take care of her?"

"Because you know that I'm the only one who can make it work. Yeah, so I had to knock her out and kidnap her, so what? That just means she'll actually **try** to get better, 'cause she knows, right now, she wouldn't last ten seconds in a fight with me. Being healthy means a shot at kicking my ass, and I'm going to make sure she wants that shot_ real_ bad."

Shego could see the wheels turning in the boy's head. It was twisted villain's logic, maybe, but twisted was better than nothing. He knew it, and Shego knew he knew.

"All…right. But I have some conditions. First, just you and Kim. No one else goes near her, and i'll know if anyone does. Also, I expect to be able to talk to Kim at a moment's notice to make sure she's all right. And if I see anything funny, or even _think _something might be wrong, I'll have the army on your doorstep in ten minutes."

"Whatever. I sent an e-mail to her website that'll keep it covered a day or two, at least. I expect you to help back up my cover story."

Wade glared at her through the screen, but agreed all the same.

"Well alright then."

Shego tossed him a smirk and flicked the device off. She flipped Kim's pocket back open, but stopped and slipped it into her ankle pouch. Leaning back, she dropped an arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her close, grinning down at her.

"Now won't this be great, Princess? You, me, the sun, the sand…" _That look in your eyes just before the first punch…that tension I can see in your muscles when you walk towards me…that **rush **I just **know **we share when we fight…_

Shego tapped the controls with her free hand, the craft rising into the air and speeding towards its destination. The cover went up, shielding them from the wind and weather, and Shego passed the time imagining just what she would do to best 'encourage' her dear little Kimmie.


	3. confessions of a dangerous mind

Think i've got the feel of the story down pat. hope you like it.

* * *

Kim awoke with a groan, rubbing a bruise on the back on her head. She rose, slowly, pulling the covers with her as she tried to focus. _Last thing I remember…I was talking to Shego…she said something about Hawaii…then…_Kim shivered, but not from any memory. The room was rather chilly. And…Breezy. Kim looked down, and screamed.

* * *

Shego head the scream all the way down in the kitchen where she was preparing breakfast, and laughed as she set the food out on the table. Making her way upstairs, the smile never left her face as she looked forward to saying 'good morning,' Shego style.

* * *

"What…!" 

"Good morning, Kimmie! Sleep well?"

Kim whipped around, grabbing a sheet to cover herself as she did, her face bright red. Shego was leaning on the doorframe, leering at her. Kim hadn't heard her open the door. The blush intensified as Shego's eyes roamed the outline behind the thin sheet.

"SHEGO!"

Kim tightened her grip on the sheet and turned her body away, glaring murder at the girl in the doorway.

"What?"

"Shego…"

"That's my name, pumpkin."

"Why am I NAKED?"

"Oh, _thaaat_. Well, your mission clothes smelled kind of funky, so I decided to give them a wash. I had just a _teensy _more room in the washer, so I had to find _something _else to put in there. You can thank me later."

"**Thank **you? I-"

"You're welcome."

Kim gaped as Shego grinned, stepping into the room and walking to the closet. She slid open the door and pulled out one of her trademark green-and-black outfits, tossing it on the bed. She also pulled some thankfully decent-looking undergarments out of the dresser and tossing the clothes on the bed.

"What's this?"

"You need a change of clothes, right? Well, you can wear these."

"I am **not **wearing your clothes."

"Well this **is **my house, you know. So it makes sense to me."

"Your…?"

Kim's eyes widened once again as she realized she was not in that small cottage, or in her own room. Instead, the room was decorated mainly in shades of green and black, and through the blinds, Kim could see-

"The ocean?"

"Yep. This is a little vacation spot I liked-I **like **to visit now and again. My house, my bed, so my rules."

"Your…bed?"

Kim gulped. Shego grinned wider.

"Wait…if I was sleeping _here_, then where were…"

Kim's face paled as Shego's grin took on a whole new dimension.

"Well, I gave you something to help you catch up on your sleep, and we **are **both responsible adults…teenagers…meh. I didn't feel like sleeping on the couch, and you didn't seem to mind."

Kim's face flared red and she opened her mouth, but Shego beat her to it.

"In fact, I had to pry you off me _twice_. It's like you thought I was that little cuddle buddy of yours."

Kim managed a squeak, just a little one, before shutting her mouth tight and returning to simply glaring at Shego.

"Anyways, breakfast is ready, come down and eat when you're ready."

Turning her back to Kim, Shego moved to walk out, and a part of her was happy to hear the rustle of cloth and the subtle, fast thumping of bare feet on carpet, while a part of her was already regretting what she knew was coming. So, she compromised. Turning her head as she bent, she made a perfect mule kick right into the charging girl's ribs. Kim crumpled around her foot, falling to the floor and clutching her chest. Shego bent down and grabbed her by the hair, just hard enough to get Kim to look straight into her eyes.

"You're welcome."

"For…gah…what?"

"For me holding back. A **lot.**"

Flinching inwardly at the look on the girl's face, she kept her own face neutral as she rose.

"Now get dressed. You've got a long day ahead of you."

Leaving the room, Shego stalked downstairs and sat heavily into a chair, waiting.

* * *

The grin was back on Shego's face as she admired the way her suit followed Kim's curves. _Scratch that. What was **left **of her curves._ Kim tried not to notice as she reached for her second stack of chocolate-chip pancakes. She ate slowly, looking at Shego out of the corner of her eyes when she thought she wouldn't notice. _Damn, Kim. Wish I knew what was going through your head right now…what was going through your head when you did **this **to yourself._

The two finished in silence, and Shego wordlessly pointed to a door once she placed the dishes in the sink. Kim opened the door to find a large training room, one wall being all window, looking out towards the ocean.

"So…you vacation here? It's…nice."

_It was…_"Yeah." _But now that you-no. Don't go there._

Kim looked back at Shego to see her eyes narrowed, looking away as if she was thinking about something unpleasant. Kim quickly looked away to avoid being caught, pretending to examine the room more closely.

"Alright. We start slow until I see just what the damage is."

"S-Shego?"

"What?"

Her tone was harsh, but something in Kim's mind refused to go away.

"What's…the _real _reason you're helping me?"

"I…I'll tell you…if you tell me why your body is shot to hell and back."

Kim was silent, and Shego merely huffed.

"Be that way. Now…"

For the next several hours, Shego led Kim through basic stretches, motions and forms, poking and prodding her whenever she was out of place. Fortunately, it was just her body was not in the best of shape. Shego wondered about that. Kim's moves still had the same style, the same grace, yet, they didn't quite seem to have the same edge to them she would expect. Close combat was demanding, and hand-to-hand the most demanding of all, the reflexes, skill and willpower one needed for that horrible, in-your-face brutality should have shown clearly, even during basic forms…but…it didn't.

"Now. Attack me."

"What?"

A hand went out, and Kim felt a sting across one cheek. Shego stepped away and settled back into a stance Kim had seen many times before. Even while raising a hand to her face, Kim instinctively settled into a stance of her own. Inching forward, Kim suddenly leapt at Shego, and the fight was on.

_Sluggish…no…wrong word_

Shego had to consciously slow down so she could drag out the fight and observe Kim.

_Moves are right…stance is solid…reflexes are slow, but proper blocks and counters…_

Shego blocked a punch and threw the arm wide, pulling her fist back for a counter…and froze for a split-second. There was nothing there. Across from her, she saw Kim, clear as day. But her _eyes…_

_It's like she **wants **me to hit her…_

Shego obliged, sending a light punch at Kim's face. She knew Kim saw it coming a mile away. But…Kim hesitated. Shego wasn't using her plasma, and Shego could see the arm twitch, the muscles flexing, moving to block…and stopped. Shego's own fist stopped a half-inch from Kim's cheek.

"I'm going to ask one more time, **_Kim._**"

Shego stepped back and crossed her arms. Kim relaxed as well, startling after a moment as she realized Shego hadn't addressed her with one of her pet names. They stared at each other, and Kim broke away first. Shego yanked Kim towards her, pressing her against the nearest wall.

"You haven't been looking after yourself properly, going overboard with the goody two-shoes bit, running yourself ragged. What I want to know is **why.** I **know **you noticed what was happening to you, so why didn't you do anything about it?"

Still, Kim kept her gaze averted. Shego practically growled in frustration.

"Why didn't you try to block?"

Kim's eye's focused on nothing for a moment, but she kept quiet.

"You might've been hurt pretty bad if we were fighting seriously."

Shego sighed and rested her head against Kim's shoulder. Figuring out what had done this to Kim had been reasonably simple. But finding out _why _was the real question.

"Why…"

"Why what?"

"Why…do you care?"

"I told you! You first…fine, forget it. I'll go first. I…"

Kim looked up as Shego trailed off, her mouth working, trying to get out whatever it was she was trying to say, with little success. Kim lifted her head up, eye-to-eye with Shego.

"**I…**look at me. I'm a modern, independent woman. I do what I want, when I want, and I don't take crap from anyone. And…when I fought you for the first time…I guess…I saw a little bit of myself in you, just waiting to get out from under that stuffy do-gooder. So…yeah, I…like you. When I see you like…this…it reminds me…of when I'm…not at my best. Being weak, feeling lost, that's something I hate more than **anything**. So…cheer up, 'cause it's pissing me off."

Kim's jaw was swinging in the wind. Shego returned her head to Kim's shoulder, not wanting her face to show. She couldn't keep her mask up, not right now.

"You…really mean that? All of it?"

"Yeah."

"I…don't know what to say."

"Here's a hint. It starts with, Shego, the reason I look like something from a famine relief telethon is…"

"Is…because…"

Kim slipped out from under Shego, who followed her down to her knees. Kim's eyes were beginning to tear.

"You can tell me, Kim. It's just you and me. Trust me, I'm in no position to judge."

"Is…because…I can't…just…stop. I can't just…say no. If someone needs help…if something has to be done…I'm Kim Possible. I can do anything…I **have **to…but if I got sick…if I got…hurt…then maybe…no one would ask anything from me…I could just…relax, for once…after everyone had started calling me a 'hero."

Kim's words trailed off in tears. For the first time in a long time, Shego felt a tug in her heart. A long time ago, great things had been asked of her, when she had been called 'hero.' And when she didn't match up to the perfect, pristine image everyone had envisioned…

Shego found her arms going around the redhead, pulling them both to their feet.

"But you did…get injured, that is."

_

* * *

From: Kigo Enterprises_

_To: Mr. And Mrs. Possible_

_This notice is to inform you that during a training exercise with our security force, Kim Possible was injured, requiring admittance to our on-site medical facilities. While the injuries in question are minor, our medical team has still advised that Kim should remain in observation for at least 24 hours. Should you require any additional information, contact us through the information provided on our website._

_H.R. department, Miss P. Kin_

* * *

All things considered,it had still taken no small effort to get Kim into one of Shego's green and black bikinis. 

_But sweet merciful **GOD**, it was worth it._

The two had taken a break from sparring, and now, they were lying on the beach, Shego rubbing suntan lotion onto Kim's back, kneading the muscles with her hands. No expert, having no one she was willing to practice on, of course…

_But if you don't stop **moaning **I **swear **I will rip that top off and…no, I can't…if anyone…wait a minute…since when do I care what others would think? Mmmm…good point._

Kim continued to squirm under her, enjoying the sun, the salt breeze, even Shego's hands, and completely oblivious to the rather…creative…thoughts going through Shego's mind.


	4. not helping AT ALL ok, maybe

"Trust in the Shego…"

Kim giggled.

"Listen well to the Shego…"

Kim clapped both hands over her mouth.

"Obey the Shego…cause if you don't…"

Kim yelped at a pinch on her butt, slapping it away and jumping to the ready, arms up.

"Good! Much quicker on the draw today, though your ass is still on the bony side."

"Shego!"

"Hell yeah! **That's **the Kim I know!"

Kim came in fast, and Shego pulled back to give herself room. Shego could see the spark in Kim's eyes once again, and she reveled in it, twisting, blocking, and striking. She was in heaven. That dance, that moment, when it was just the two of them, when nothing else in the world mattered.

"How does it feel, to be free? To do something, just for yourself? No damn wannabe supervillains, no time limits, just a day to ourselves, for our own sakes?"

Kim's face lit up and she pressed harder, nearly slipping through Shego's defenses. Shego saw that look, and mirrored it in her own eyes. They sparred for the better part of an hour before both separated, gasping for breath, watching each other, neither wanting to be the first off their feet. Shego laughed in utter joy between breaths and staggered out of the room, Kim close behind. They both collapsed onto the sofa, Shego handing a water bottle to Kim, and watching out of the corner of her eye as a few stray drops ran over her chin, down her neck, and onto the sweat-soaked suit she wore.

_She looks much better in my clothes…although the crop-top does has its appeal…_

"Now…what have we learned?"

"Excuse me?"

Shego turned and dropped her head onto Kim's lap. Kim glared down at her, but did nothing.

"A growing hero needs her sleep, proper nutrition, and should know when to take some time off. Understand?"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Shego."

"Cause otherwise, who knows? You'll become irritable, cranky, it's bad for your health…"

Shego sat up, and moved next to Kim, leaning against her. Kim blushed at the look she was getting as Shego leaned down.

"…Start sleeping with strange women…"

Kim tried to scramble away, but Shego jumped on top of her.

"Yeah, what's up with that? Last night…"

After simply jumping into bed while Kim was busy protesting the idea, Kim had reluctantly climbed into bed with Shego, staying as far away from her as possible. That ended the second Kim had fallen asleep, however, with no help from Shego. Kim had woken up to find her arms wrapped tight around the other girl, but had managed to extricate herself without waking Shego up, or so she thought.

"Maybe you thought I was your stuffed animal again, huh? Or maybe, you _knew _it was me, and you **still** wanted a cuddle."

Kim's eyes widened in shock and she threw Shego off, scrambling to put the sofa between them.

"I-I-I did NOT!"

"Don't you ever dream about me, Kimmie? Cause you should know **I** dre-"

Kim stared as Shego quickly clamped her mouth shut and turned away, heading for the kitchen. Her eyes followed the retreating form as Shego grabbed some food from the fridge and started cramming it into her mouth, without a single look in Kim's direction.

"You should take a shower before you head home."

Those were the last words Kim heard until after she had bathed, changed, and the two were well on their way back to Middleton.

* * *

"Shego?" 

"…"

"I wanted to say…Thank you."

Shego turned away from the control panel to stare in open surprise at Kim.

"I mean…even though you **are** selfish, arrogant, self-absorbed…it helped, and it was even a little…fun. And…even if I still think you're a complete pain…maybe…"

"Maybe…you'd be willing to do some more…consulting work?"

"Yeah, maybe."

The two rode in awkward silence until Kim finally said goodbye and reached for the rope ladder as they hung over her backyard.

"Kim?"

"Yes?"

"You still got my e-mail address?"

"Yeah."

Shego glanced back to her and nodded once before turning back to the controls. Kim climbed out of the holographic disguise, dropping the last few feet to the ground and waving to Shego, staying to watch the copter fly off. When it was out of sight, she turned and headed back into her house.

* * *

"Hey Mom, hey Dad!" 

"Kimmie-cub! I heard you got hurt?"

"Oh, it was nothing, really."

Kim gave both her parents a hug before dashing upstairs to her room.

"Dear…"

"Yes?"

"Is it my imagination…or did Kim seem…happier than normal?"

"Did she?"

Mrs. Possible stared at her husband before sipping her own coffee, her eyes following the route her daughter had just taken.

* * *

Kim stared in surprise at the piles of homework, notices, schedules and other things she couldn't put a name to that crammed her room. 

_How…_She began to sort through the immense mess. _Did I ever get myself into this position? Was Shego right? Was that all I needed…a vacation from all this? What did she say…just a day to ourselves, for our own sakes? _

A beeping interrupted her thoughts. Pulling out her Kimmunicator, she saw Wade staring at her as if studying her.

"What's the…Wade? What, something on my face?"

Wade continued to stare at her through the screen before speaking.

"Kim…"

"Wade…"

"Would you open the scanner port please?"

"Umm…Alright…"

A green ray from the built-in scanning devices flashed around her, taking longer than normal.

"What is it?"

"Just making sure Shego didn't pull anything on you."

"I…don't think so, but you should scan anyways…I guess."

Kim waited as the scan finished, then watched Wade type something, frown, and start typing again.

"Looks like…she was telling the truth. I can't find any evidence of any drugs, chemicals, or anything of that sort."

"I…didn't think you would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Is that all?"

"Ahh…yeah, I guess."

"Alright, later Wade."

Kim pocketed the device and turned back to the piles. A part of her didn't want to do this, but a larger, more reasonable part, knew she had to. Rolling up her sleeves, Kim began to sort through the papers, what was important, and what she could do without. In the end, after a few dozen phone calls and two wastebaskets worth of papers, half the work she had piled on herself went out the window. Flopping onto the bed, Kim realized she didn't have anything to do. At least, she didn't have anything she had to do for someone else.

* * *

One week later… 

"Morning, Kimmie."

"Morning, Mom."

Mrs. Dr. Possible stared at her daughter out of the corner of her eye. _I was starting to get worried, but it looks like she's turned herself around…_She continued to watch as her daughter happily ate breakfast, yelled at her brothers, and jumped out the door, looking quite healthy. _I was wondering what made her neglect herself, but I guess she got over it…maybe one of her friends knows…I shouldn't pry…maybe I'll ask Kim later…_

* * *

"So, feeling better?" 

"What?"

Kim glanced over at Monique, who was leaning on the locker next to hers, grinning.

"I know a thing or two about makeup. Don't think I didn't notice when you started slapping a ton of it on to hide the rings under your eyes."

"Oh…I…yeah."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I…"

"Hello, ladies!"

"Hey Ron."

"**Ronald**…"

"What?"

Monique glared and pointed a finger back the way he came. Ron looked over his shoulder and frowned.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Monique slapped a hand against her forehead and leaned closer to Kim, whispering. After a moment, Kim nodded, and Monique turned and headed for class. Ron was still stretching, trying to look over the crowd.

"What?"

* * *

"So…" 

"Umm…basically, I was burning out. I was doing everything I possibly could, because…well…I felt I had to."

Monique took a sip of her milkshake, nodding sagely.

"So you're back to normal?"

"Yeah! Turns out, all I needed was a little 'me time."

"Yeah, that's just the thing when life gets you down. So, what'd you do?"

"What'd I do what?"

"You know, what did you do, where did you go…who did you do it with…"

Kim's cheeks flushed, and Monique, sensing something juicy, leaned over the table.

"Oooo…c'mon…tell me."

"I…can't, really."

"C'mon, fess up! Anyone I know?"

"No!"

The speed of the answer surprised Monique, and she leaned back, studying the look that spread across Kim's face.

"So not Ron…"

"Monique, please. Just…I don't wanna talk about it."

"If it was a total mess, it wouldn't have cheered you up, right? So…it must have been very, _very_ good."

"Monique! Please! I…just…argh."

Kim's head fell onto the tabletop, and Monique reached out to pat her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, if you wanna keep it private, that's cool."

"No, it's not cool. We…I…it was…great. But, that's the problem. I walked into it thinking it would be a nightmare, but now…"

"Wow. This is serious, huh?"

"No…Yes…I don't know. I…thought I knew her, and now…she shows me a side I didn't think existed, and know I don't know if it was some headgame or if…wait…I just said 'her' didn't I?"

"Uh huh…"

"Crap."

"So…you had a great time…with a girl."

"It wasn't like that. At least, I don't think it was…but the way she acted towards me…"

"The way…you think she…has a thing for you?"

"I…oh god…all this time…no way…she couldn't…she wouldn't."

"Why? Who is it? Girl's honor, Kim, just between us."

"…Shego."

"Shego? The green girl you're always fighting?"

"Shhhh!"

"Sorry. Wow. Makes sense."

"WHAT?"

"Come **on!** The fights, the pet names, the tight little midriff you like to show off…"

"So **not **helping. Shego is **evil**. She **kidnapped **me. And the 'vacation' wasn't exactly a walk in the park, and I have the bruises to prove it."

"You just said it was great."

"I…she told me the only reason she did it was because she had to be the one to beat me. She was only really doing for herself. She stole my clothes, kicked me around, **slapped** me when I wouldn't do what she said…"

"Wait a minute!"

"What?"

"She took your clothes?"

"Yeah! Waltzed in the room before I could dress, started leering at me…oh **no.**"

"Mmmm…tough love."

"Monique!"

"Ahhhh…could the hero's true love redeem the villain?

"Mo-**argh!"**

Kim started banging her head on the tabletop, and Monique returned to her milkshake, grinning wickedly.


	5. once more unto the breach

"Monkeys…why did it have to monkeys!"

Kim and Ron sat in coach, exhausted after their last mission, both covered head-to-toe in scrapes, bruises, and monkey fur.

"Ron, when Monkey Fist is involved, it's a given."

Monkey Fist had broken into a museum, seeking a manuscript he believed would lead him to a lost monkey temple, hoping to loot it's treasures for himself. He had found the scroll and was on his way out just as Team Possible had arrived, and had ordered his monkey ninjas to attack the pair while he escaped, seemingly in too much of a rush to even take a shot at Ron. Instead, this being her first mission after her time with Shego, Kim was so energized she had left Ron to deal with the monkeys and followed after Monty, chasing him halfway across the city and back again. He had, eventually, been caught, and Kim had dragged him to the police, limping all the while.

"And why did you leave me alone back there?"

"You weren't alone, you had Rufus."

Rufus jumped from a pocket and stuck a pose. Ron gave him a pat before turning back to Kim with a frown.

"But you never leave me alone…"

"Oh, Ron, you can handle just a few little monkeys, can't you? Unless they were some kind of were-monkey…you didn't get bit, did you?"

"Ahhh! Not going to turn into a monkey!"

Ron started viciously scrubbing a small cut with a moist towelette, and Kim leaned back into her seat, working hard to suppress a grin.

* * *

School, however, was a mixed blessing. Kim had walked into the gym one afternoon and found her mother had noticed her poor health, calling in to have her excused from practice. On one hand, being healthy meant being back on the cheer team. Of course, that meant hearing no end of complaining from Bonnie, who was no longer at the top of the squad. After her vacation and the lightening of her workload, Kim seemed to move even faster, which resulted in even more snide remarks than usual. To top it off, Kim had returned just before a competition, and she rushed through learning the routine, getting promoted back to squad leader just in time to compete, hence, more lip from Bonnie, hence, the headache, and the current dilemma. 

Lying in bed, Kim stared at the Kimmunicator. Right after her marathon chase of Monkey Fist, she had forced her herself to join in time for the competition, and was still sore from the exertion. It had been almost three weeks since Shego had dragged her away to her private retreat, and Kim was feeling the urge for another vacation, even if it did mean skipping school outright.

"Urg…"

Kim rolled back and forth on the bed, rubbing her sore muscles.

_I remember Shego rubbing that lotion on me…giving me a little massage…I could go for another of those right now…_

Kim sat bolt upright and shook her head to clear away the image. The conversation with Monique was still in her mind, and remembering the looks she had received from Shego didn't help in the slightest.

_Shego wouldn't…**isn't**…interested in me…like that. I mean, come **on!**_ _Shego! Knowing her…knowing…her…oh **god**…she **wouldn't**…would she?_

Kim stumbled out of bed, deciding on a nice, **cold **shower.

When she was done, however, the Kimmunicator was still lying on her bed. And her calves were still sore.

* * *

Kim walked downstairs, a duffel bag over one shoulder, looking slightly nervous over something. Brain surgery may be her specialty, but it wasn't Mrs. Possible's only field of study. Psychology was another. 

"Hey Kim, another mission?"

"Y-yeah, sorta…Remember Kigo Enterprises?"

"Yes, you did consulting work for them a few weeks ago, right?"

"Yeah! Anyways, they had a break-in at one of their labs, and they asked me to look at their systems, so…"

"Alright…is…something wrong?"

"What? No, no…everything's fine…why do you ask?"

"You seem a little…out of it."

"Umm…do I?"

Thankfully, the sound of rotor blades made them both look up, and Kim made a dash for the back door.

"Seeyouinafewdaysbye!"

She followed and waved goodbye as her daughter climbed up the ladder into the waiting helicopter, before sitting down to brood in the kitchen. Kim was acting strange, very strange. After her first trip, she had a sudden about-face from the workload she had taken on, dumping almost half her volunteer work and a fair chunk of extra-curricular activities. Now, she seemed not only happier, but healthier, too. And this 'Kigo' company…she seemed nervous to work for them again…but happy nervous. She reached up to rub her temples. Something odd was defiantly going on.

"I really need to brush up on my teenage psychology."

* * *

Flying towards a spot she knew in Europe, Shego poked Kim for the fourth time, finally getting a reaction. 

"What?"

"Why are you so quiet?"

"Well…I…"

"What?"

"I…lied…to my mom."

"Wow. You must _really _have wanted to see me again."

"Shego!"

"Now now, Kimmie, she's a reasonable sort…"

Shego placed a hand on Kim's thigh, and Kim's face flushed.

"I'm sure she'd understand…us."

"SHEGO!"

Shego burst out laughing, patting the leg once before removing it. Kim sat and stared at her, still blushing slightly, until Shego noticed.

"What's with the look?"

"Nothing!"

"Can't take your eyes off me, huh?"

"NO! I mean…YES! I mean…AHHHHH!"

Kim buried her face in her hands while Shego reached over and started rubbing the back of Kim's neck.

"Shego…"

"Yes?"

"Don't do that."

"What, this?"

The hand rubbed harder, sliding down her neck and onto a shoulder, before sliding further onto her back and rubbing a tense muscles there. Despite herself, Kim tilted to give Shego better access the sore spot.

"No…the…other thing."

"What other thing?"

"The…flirting."

"What's wrong, Kim? Hate the idea that much?"

Face hidden under her hair, Kim's eyes opened wide. Not just at the sound of Shego using her real name, but her voice had a certain quality to it that made Kim re-think what she was planning to say.

"Well…I…never…really thought about…it."

"Oh? Well, maybe you should sometime."

The hand pulled away, and through her hair, Kim could see Shego keeping her eyes forward, staring into nothing.

* * *

Once they arrived, Shego seemed to be back to her usual smirking self. Kim couldn't help but stare at her surroundings. In the shadow of some rather impressive mountains, a house in an old style Kim didn't recognize sat next to a beautiful, clear lake, surrounded by a dense, ancient forest. A stiff, chill breeze blew past her and she hurried into the house when she heard Shego calling her. Stepping inside, the house looked surprisingly modern, well stocked with a large plasma TV and every appliance they might need, and of course, the ubiquitous green and black color scheme. 

"So how long have I got you for?"

"Well I…err…my parents will expect me back Sunday evening sometime, so…all of Saturday, and we'll probably have to head back mid-afternoon Sunday to make it home by curfew…"

"Curfew? You have a curfew?"

"Yes…"

"BWA HA HA!"

"Shego! Don't pretend you didn't know!"

"I…ha…knew! I just…snort…wanted to hear you say it!"

Shego was reduced to fits of laugher, collapsing on the sofa and clutching her sides. Kim crossed her arms and glared down at her, which only earned more laughs from Shego.

"Da…Damn, girl. Fighting you is one thing…didn't think I'd enjo-"

Shego clammed up again.

"Hmmm?"

"Hmmm what?

Shego quickly picked up Kim's bag and carried it upstairs, not looking at her, the same way as when she cut herself off before. Kim's eyes followed her as she walked away.

_Enj…enjoy? She likes me? As some kind of…friend? No way! She couldn't…she just can't. It's just not her. No. She **can't.** Shego…_

"It's late."

Wrapped up in her thoughts, Kim hadn't noticed Shego reappear.

"Have you had dinner?"

"Ah…not really."

"What did I tell you?"

Shego was waggling a finger at her.

"Proper nutrition?"

"Good girl. Have a seat."

Shego pulled some food from the fridge that looked disturbingly fresh to Kim. _As if…she stocked up…she must have been expecting me to call her…_The two ate together, and to Kim's eternal surprise, Shego actually talked to her, and not just responding to questions, asking some of her own. _This is getting weird…_Later on, however…

"**Shego…"**

"Hmm?"

"**Why** is there only **one bed**?"

"If you must know, you e-mail took me by surprise. I didn't have time to run out and steal a new one for you."

_Liar! You had stocked the fridge! You were hoping…**expecting **me to call again._

"You know? Forget it. I'll sleep on the couch."

Kim turned, but Shego grabbed her shoulders from behind and Kim felt her breath on her neck.

"Scared, Kimmie?"

Kim whipped around…and froze. There was a…_look_ on Shego's face that stopped her in her tracks. Kim found herself unable to say anything under that look as Shego leaned forward.

"Don't worry, Kimmie…I won't bite…unless you say 'please' first."

"She…go…"

Shego leaned in closer…and Kim found she still couldn't move, even when Shego's lips moved to within an inch of her own.

"I…alright! Just…don't try anything."

"Kimmie, you **wound** me. In all the times I captured you, **tied you down,** rendered you completely **helpless…**did I ever do anything improper?"

"Well…no…"

"You see? Your little virgin body has nothing to fear."

"Shego!"

Shego was already turning and peeling herself out of her suit, and Kim quickly looked away. She started to reach for her own pajamas, when she noticed Shego peeking at her. Naked.

"Shego…"

"Yes?"

"When we…before, when I was knocked out…you **were **wearing **something**, right?"

"Yes…"

"Good."

Kim slipped into the bathroom to change in private, and returned to find the lights off and Shego already in bed, smirking to herself. Kim slipped under the covers on her side of the thankfully oversized bed, glancing nervously at Shego, who turned out to be wearing something green and lacy. Shego kept her eyes closed, picturing the moment in her mind.

_I was wearing a smile, Kimmie…does that count?  
_


	6. good morning, bad evening

_No…**no…**nonononono…_

Kim opened her eyes very, very, slowly. It didn't help. She was, in fact, pressed up against Shego. Or, more accurately, pressing down on Shego, as Kim was on top of her, arms around her, and Shego's arms around Kim. Kim shifted nervously, with was a monumental mistake.

_Those are NOT…yes, they are…and they're pressing into **my**…Shego, don't you **dare…**_

"Mmm…Kimmie…"

_God, kill me, **please…**_

"G…good m-morning, Shego."

"A **very **good morning…"

"Shego…don't say another **word.**"

Kim tried to move away, but Shego tightened her grip, pressing Kim against her.

"Shego!"

"Why?"

"W-why? Why what?"

"Why not sleep in? Just a little while?"

Kim blushed brighter than she ever had before. She turned to look at Shego, and realized her face was right next to Shego's.

"C'mon…just this once?"

"I…I can't…I mean…I just couldn't…I'm sorry." _I'm sorry? Why am I sorry?_

Kim felt the grip loosen, and she pulled herself up, straddling Shego, who was now looking off to one side, looking almost…

_Disappointed…Hurt, even? How could she…she can't, alright? Right?_

Perhaps out of do-gooder nature to want to help someone in trouble, or for a reason that was kicked from her mind just as quickly as it presented itself, Kim leaned back down and lightly kissed Shego's cheek. Shego turned back to look at her as Kim pulled herself back up, shock written all over her face. It was the funniest thing Kim had ever seen, and encouraged her, just a little.

"Two can play at that game, Shego."

Shego's hands shot out and her fingers dug into Kim's hips. Shego used the grip to pull herself up, and whispered into Kim's ear.

"Wait until I start playing for **real**, Kimmie."

Kim froze as Shego leaned back, her fingers still tight on Kim's hips, squeezing down. Shego was giving her a look Kim had seen a hundred times before, in the instant before the first punch was thrown when they fought. But now, it was even more intense. The fingers slid off, and Kim found herself falling back without the support, scrambling to get to her feet. Shego lazily pulled the covers off and stood as well, not minding that she was half-naked. Kim tried her best not to stare as she grabbed her clothes and stumbled out the door. When Kim was finished dressing, she found Shego making breakfast, and she was practically glowing. Shego had the biggest smile Kim had ever seen, and it was a **real **smile, not the usual arrogant smirk she wore.

* * *

Once they had finished eating, Kim and Shego began their warm-ups, enjoying the chill in the air while they sparred outside. Sparring, stretching, gossiping, and some movies mainly took up the course of the day, as well as one very scary movie right before bed Shego had picked out. Shego seemed to have a taste for horror that Kim wasn't used to, and Kim found herself jumping into Shego's arms more than once. Shego was kind enough not to comment on this and merely made little circles with her fingers on whatever part of Kim she was holding. 

Once it was time for bed, however, Kim nervously sank into her side of the bed, and Shego quickly grabbed her, pulling Kim into her arms.

"Shego…"

"Yes?"

"Don't…"

"We're just going to end up in each others arm's come morning, so give me one good reason why not."

Kim opened her mouth…and under the look Shego was giving her, came up empty.

"Thought so."

Shego pulled her in tight, and rested her head on Kim's shoulder. Despite herself, Kim couldn't bring herself to pull away. Though she did grab a hand that had wandered onto her belly and held it tight…just to keep it from moving around too much.

_

* * *

Time passes…_

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Hello, Kimmie-cub. How's the consulting going?"

"Oh, it was great. I think I'm…making great progress."

"Oh, Kimmie…"

"Yes mom?"

"Ahh…never mind…"

"…"

Kim's mother watched her from across the dinner table. She had been doing this consultation for almost two months now, vanishing every few weeks for a day or two. She left looking nervous, and came back looking happier than she had ever been. As time went by, she became anxious, almost jumpy when the Kimmunicator beeped, yanking it out of her pocket faster and faster as the time for her next job for this 'Kigo Enterprises' approached.

_So, she's nervous. But Kim is **never **nervous when it comes to missions…in fact, the only thing I've seen that makes her this nervous is…boys. Maybe…there's someone she works with that she's taken a liking to? That would certainly explain it…but then…why hasn't she asked me for advice like she has before? Well, I suppose my little Kimmie just isn't that little anymore…_

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"You're staring."

"O-oh, was I? I was just thinking about work."

"Ah."

Just a few minutes after dinner, Kim got a call from Wade while her mother watched out of the corner of her eye. They talked a moment, and Mrs. Dr. P waited for Kim's face to light up, for her to smile and practically dance upstairs to pack for the trip. Instead, she saw her daughter's expression wasn't even close to expectant.

_She's scared…no, almost terrified…_

"Kim, is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah! Just Drakken, up to the usual."

Kim hurried upstairs after calling Ron, and she was quickly back downstairs in her mission gear, looking even worse. Her hands were shaking slightly, and she looking like she was already beginning to sweat.

"Kim? Kimmie?"

"Y-yeah mom?"

"Are you alright?"

She placed a hand on her daughter's forehead. It felt clammy.

_Symptoms point to emotional stress…_

"If you're not feeling alright…"

"I'm fine, really."

Kim quickly ran around her and headed for the door and waiting transportation. Looking out the window, Her mother saw Ron lean over and say something, and was brushed off. The two jumped into the waiting car and were on their way.

_What would scare Kim like that? Drakken isn't that big a threat, and there's Shego…but nothing Kim can't handle, right?_

* * *

"What's the Sitch?" 

"Umm…"

"What?"

"Drakken…and…err…Shego"

Ever since Shego had first dragged Kim away, Wade had monitored the two of them whenever Kim did her 'consulting,' and after satellites showed the two giving each other foot rubs on the beach and Kim receiving the odd kiss, and not resisting in the slightest, the implications were rather obvious. Wade had, of course, voiced his concerns, but over time, Kim seemed less and less worried. Still, while Wade had decided not in interfere, he still resolved to keep as close an eye on Shego's actions as humanly possible.

"Y-yes?"

"Shego…stole a new microchip that could supposedly bypass even high-level government firewalls and encryption programs…"

"And Drakken wants to use it to take the world, right?"

"Y-yeah. Ah…Kim?"

"What?"

"This isn't sparring on a beach somewhere…she's…back to being just another criminal…"

"I…yes, I know."

Wade caught the look on her face before she cut the connection, and had to take a moment to steady himself. Staring at the flickering monitors around him, he knew, despite all the information at his disposal, he had no idea how to handle a situation like this.

* * *

To the tune of Drakken's ranting, Shego was pacing back and forth inside the lair 

_I can't just leave…even Dr. D would notice something like that. But if I stay…it doesn't matter! I steal something, Kim tracks me down, same as before. We fight! Except…we won't just be sparring this time. I'm going to be trying to **hurt **her…and she's going to have to…oh **damn**…what have I gotten myself into? I can't just…but I have to…but then…what happens to…us?_

"GOD DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!"

Henchmen scattered as plasma went flying, scoring deep into the walls and ceiling. Drakken stopped his work at the outburst and turned, only to dive under a table when he saw the look on Shego's face. The bombardment lasted only a few seconds, and henchmen slowly peeked out from behind cover to see Shego breathing hard, hands generating the biggest plasma aura they had even seen. One man accidentally set a fallen beaker rolling, and when it hit the wall with a tiny 'clink,' Shego whipped around and blasted it, putting a crater several feet across into the stone wall. Nobody moved for several minutes until her breathing slowed and the plasma faded, and then Shego simply turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"Is she gone?"

Drakken poked his head out from under the table and looked to his henchmen. One particularly brave man peeked around the corner and nodded to the rest, and they began to climb out from whatever cover they had found. The collected men started muttering and sharing shrugs until Drakken started ordering them back to work, his gaze constantly going back to the hallway Shego had disappeared into.

* * *

"Will Du?" 

"Hello again, Ms. Possible."

Kim looked around in surprise to see her transportation was a Global Justice jet, loaded with GJ agents.

"What are you doing here?"

"The chip that was stolen was being designed under GJ security. Higher-ups have insisted on an immediate recovery, to keep GJ from any…negative reviews. You've been called in…unofficially."

"So, I get the chip, you get the credit."

The agents all shifted uncomfortably.

"That is…essentially correct. Fortunately, the chip emits a very distinctive energy signature once activated, so we already know where Dr. Drakken's hiding it. Look on the bright side, Ms Possible. With our agents handling the henchmen, you can direct your full attention to fighting Shego."

"Yeah…great."

* * *

The red light of the intruder alert was the only warning, as the lair was stormed by GJ. Kim led Ron ahead with her, dreading the encounter she knew was inevitable. 

_We won't be sparring…we'll be enemies, fighting each other…but Shego knows we have to…it'll be all right…won't it?_

Fighting through the few lackeys in their way, Kim and Ron burst into the main lab. Dr. Drakken was above them on a ledge, shouting and waving his hands at the screens that displayed the huge melee taking place. And there, sitting on a table in the middle of the room, Shego was filing her nails.

"Drakken! Surrender and things will go easy on you!"

"Ah ha! Kim Possible! Don't think you'll win just because GJ sent along a little help!"

"Actually, I never needed GJ to beat you before, so as I was saying, just surrender!"

"Never! Shego!"

Shego inspected her nails, but otherwise didn't move. Looking past her, Kim noticed the damage done to the room.

"Shego? Shego! Attack!"

Shego swung off the table and turned to face her. As she watched, Shego's hands lit up, a familiar sneer on her face.

"Hello, Pumpkin."

_God, that's creepy…it **sounds **like Shego, but…her **eyes**…it's like when she was mind controlled…there's just nothing there…_

"Shego."

Kim slowly raised her hands and flexed her legs.

"Ron."

"Yeah, KP?"

"Get Drakken."

"G…What?"

"**Get. Drakken."**

"But…"

"NOW!"

Ron jumped and headed for a ladder. Drakken, taken by surprise, stared at Kim long enough for Ron to close the distance. Drakken took off in the opposite direction, and Ron followed, the two running circuits around the room.

"Shego."

"That's my name."

The two circled each other, until Shego lunged forward, Kim grabbing the arm that swung at her.

"Been practicing, princess?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Shego twisted free, and Kim went on the offensive, starting slow. Shego didn't, her speed as fast as Kim remembered. Kim was taken by surprises and was tossed around for a moment until she focused and brought herself to her own real level. This was **not **like their sparring matches. Bone impacted bone with enough force to bruise both. Kim had to scramble to avoid Shego's plasma, as she hadn't used it during their spars, already earning several small burns from careless blocks as she worked to remember the changes she had to make to her fighting style specifically for fighting Shego.

"Shego! Help!"

The two looked up to see Drakken holding onto a ladder, swatting and kicking at the blonde boy who was trying to pull him off, between swats of his own. Kim looked back at Shego for a moment, and her eyes sparkled for a moment. Shego caught the look, and wanted to smile, to show that she saw it. But after another yell from Drakken, Shego quickly broke away and tossed a ball of plasma at the bottom of the catwalk, the metal crumbling under the attack. Drakken quickly climbed down the ladder while Ron nearly fell, scrabbling, digging his fingers into the metal grating, dangling over the side.

Kim watched Shego drag Drakken from the room, while he wailed and reached for the chip, which was on the other side of the room. She quickly drew her grapple and pulled herself to the catwalk, grabbing Ron by the shirt and yanking him to safety.

"KP, they're getting away!"

"Y-yeah, let's go!"

Kim swung back down to the ground while Ron fumbled with his own grapple. Running after Shego, Kim spotted her and Drakken at the end of a narrow corridor.

"Shego! Behind you! Blast her!"

Shego turned while Kim dashed forward, and without hesitating, lifted her hands. Then she smirked and pointed to the walls, taking huge chunks out of the stone and filling the hallway with debris.

"Shego, what are you doing?"

"Covering our escape!"

"Oh, good idea!"

Kim continued ahead, dodging the flying rock, looking for emotion, any emotion, on Shego's face. She saw only the sneer. Kim stopped and covered her face with her arms at the last blast, disappearing behind a cloud of dust.

"Good work, Shego!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Shego tossed one more bolt of green plasma before she turned away, and saw out of the corner of her eye, Kim leaping out of the dust cloud, right into the path of the last shot, no time to even try to dodge. The plasma impacted the wall a few scant feet from Kim, and Shego saw her tossed back through the air from the force of the blast. She saw GJ and Ron charging down the hallway after her, and saw Kim, lying motionless, just as Drakken shut the door in her face.

"Now, maybe, Kim Possible will know not to interfere in my plans! Come, Shego!"

Back turned to her, Drakken missed the look of malice that twisted Shego's face as she nonetheless followed him into the hanger bay, into a hovercraft, and out into the night sky.

"Kim! Kim!"

"Unnggg…Shego?"

"Shego and Mr. Lipsky escaped, unfortunately, but we have recovered the chip. Are you injured?"

"I…"

Darkness swam at the edges of Kim's vision as she struggled to rise.

"Don't move, KP, you're hurt pretty bad."

"I…I'll be fine…Shego…"

_Shego…_

Kim sank to the ground, unconscious.


	7. grudging approval

"Shego…no…don't…"

A dark form dropped into the room and stood over the sleeping girl.

"Kim? Kim?"

"Shego…why did you…I thought we…"

"Wake up, dammit!"

"SHE-urmmff."

Kim's voice was suddenly muffled by a hand over her mouth.

"Good…morning?"

"Shego?"

"It's me, Kim. Are you all right? How bad did I…hurt you?"

"It's nothing."

"I'm…sorry, Kim. I had to put on a show for Drakken…Even he would have noticed if I went easy on you. I would have come sooner if I could…"

Shego sat down on the side of the bed and helped Kim to sit up, staring at the bandages.

"This isn't nothing!"

"I'm fine! Just a few first-degree burns, some bruises."

"Kim, why weren't you more careful?"

"I…just felt…you…and me…that…"

"Kim…you and me…we have to be careful. When we're in public, it has to be for real. If people find out about us…"

"Shego…I don't think I could ever go back to fighting you for real. Sparring is one thing, but if I have to try to hurt you…"

"Nothing to worry about, then, since you fight like a boy."

"Shego!"

The two shared a quiet laugh together. Shego shifting over and pulled Kim into her arms, giving a gentle massage wherever she could. Kim sighed and melted into her.

"So…you were dreaming about me?"

"I…"

"What?"

"I've…been having nightmares. You and me, we…we're together, and it's wonderful…but then…"

"Yes?"

"You...betray me. You laugh at me…everyone was mocking me…pitying me…they said they tried to warn me…"

Shego's hands stopped. She carefully wrapped one arm around Kim, the other guiding Kim's head back. Shego leaned forward and gave Kim's lips the best kiss she could manage with all her awkward, jumbled emotions behind it. Several wonderful, passionate moments later, Shego broke the kiss but kept her eyes focused firmly on Kim's.

"This. Is not. A lie. As…selfish as this sounds, for a long time now, life…just wasn't fun anymore. Every wonder how you beat me the first time we fought? It's cause I was crashing, just like you were. But I crashed because in my freedom after leaving Team Go, I did everything, saw everything, had everything…but none of it mattered to me. So after a while, I just stopped caring about anything…I didn't even care about myself anymore. Then you showed up. I thought I had just found a new thrill, but…I started training myself again just for you. I put up with Drakken because it meant more opportunities to see you. I wouldn't admit it to myself…but my world revolved around you. I was thinking of you, dreaming of you…you were…the only thing left in life that was important to me, and I had to have you, one way or another, and I will **never **give you up. Because…because I love you."

"Shego…I don't...know what to say…"

"Hmm…how about another kiss, then?"

"That works…"

* * *

Kim's mother stopped outside her door. After being released from the hospital, Kim had become depressed, withdrawn. She had also been having nightmares for the past several nights. Unable to sleep herself, her mother had fallen into the habit of looking in on Kim in the night. Now, as she stood outside Kim's door, reaching for the knob, she heard Kim talking with someone else in her room. She stood there, frozen in shock, as she listened to Shego pour her heart out to her daughter. As goodbyes were said, her hand tightened on the doorknob, but she didn't turn it. After a click announced the window closing, and the ruffle of sheets as Kim lay back down, she let go of the doorknob and turned away. Walking softly back to her own room, lying down next to her husband and pulling the covers over herself, she tried to make sense of what she had just heard.

* * *

"Morning!" 

"Morning…Kim."

Kim practically flew across the room as she pulled food from the fridge and made herself breakfast. Her mother stared openly at her, seeing the sudden turnaround in her behavior. _Just like last time…_She jumped when the Kimmunicator beeped, and watched Kim pull the device out, flick it on, and saw a smile spread across her face as she read what was on the screen.

"You have a mission? So soon?"

"It's nothing, just more consulting."

"H-How many labs does this company have?"

"Oh, I…did such a good job, they recommended me to their parent company."

"Are you sure…you're feeling up to it?"

She moved to her daughter and lifted one arm that was wrapped in bandages, gently flexing the wrist. Kim winced, but slowly moved the arm around.

"It's nothing. They actually have great facilities there."

"All right…"

Kim gave her mom a hug and ran upstairs to change. Her mother sat down and sighed, then noticed Kim had left the Kimmunicator on the table. She picked it up and stared at it, then flicked it on.

"Hey K- Oh, hey Mrs. Possible."

"Wade…"

"Yes?"

"Would you tell me about Kigo Enterprises?"

"Well…um…it's a new company…"

"And?"

"Deals with research…very top-secret…why?"

"Oh, just…Kim was injured on her last mission, so I just want to know if she'll be alright…"

"I'm sure she'll be fine…"

"The work isn't…dangerous, is it? Maybe…you could tell me about the people she works with? I'm worried…she might get hurt."

They were both silent, Wade's eyes widening in surprise before giving a slow nod.

"At first…I was concerned, but I've been keeping a close eye on her during her…work, and I haven't seen anything to make me worry. Everything…seems to be on the level."

"…Thank you, Wade."

She turned the device off just as Kim came back downstairs and handed it to her. In her mission gear, the extent of her bandaged injuries showed clearly.

"I still think you should stay home…"

"It's alright Mom, I can't just sit around. I…want to do this."

"Kim…just be careful, and…um…have fun…"

"Of course!"

Kim practically skipped into the backyard, and her mother noticed, for perhaps the first time, the helicopter wasn't solid black. It had two green lines running parallel underneath the logo.

_Kigo Enterprises…Kigo…like She-go but with a 'Ki'…oh. Kim and Shego. Cute._

* * *

"Dr. Director!" 

"Yes, agent Du?"

"As the scientists theorized, the unusual electromagnetic field the chip generates does in fact spread to nearby electrical equipment. As the chip was transported for an extended period of time in one of Dr. Drakken's hoverpods, the craft should still carry residual energies that we can use to track him. I've already taken the liberty of beginning a search for EM anomalies with a matching signature."

"Excellent. Dr. Drakken and Shego should be caught completely off-guard. Alert me the moment you find their location."

"Yes, sir!"

Agent Du returned to a group of agents huddled around a bank of monitors.

"Progress?"

"Nothing yet, Sir."

"Dr. Director wants to be notified the moment you have anything, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

The moment after Kim was strapped in and Shego set the autopilot, Shego yanked the seat back, and Kim found herself lying on her back with Shego on top of her, mouth clamped down on hers. 

"Eeeegoooo!"

"Hmmm?"

"Shego…"

"What?"

"Ever hear of patience?"

"Ever hear of the mile high club?"

"Err…no, actually…"

"Oh, you see…"

Shego leaned down and started filling her in. Kim's cheeks flamed up five seconds later.

"Shego! I'm not going to…at least…"

"At least?"

"That is…I mean…I couldn't…"

"Considering the shape you're in, I guess I understand…"

"That's not what I-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"I mean…maybe…a little more time…"

"And then?"

"Then…umm…"

"Then…all that work to keep your body in shape will **really **pay off!"

"**Shego!"**

Still blushing, Kim tried to sit up when she smelled something burning. Shego had welded the buckles shut with her plasma. Kim glared at her, and Shego merely leaned down for another kiss.

"Sorry Kim, force of habit."

Once they landed at yet another new retreat, this one on the Brazilian coast, Shego helped Kim out of the ship and carried their bags into the house.

"Hey, Kim…ask nicely, and maybe I'll let you tie **me **down next time."

"**Shego**…"

* * *

"Dr. Director!" 

"Report!"

"Sir! We've located one of Drakken's hoverpods in Brazil. Satellite Intel shows two people on thermal."

"Excellent. Assemble a team and prepare to move out immediately."

"Sir!"

Once the team was gathered, strapped in, and on course for Brazil, one junior agent poked another.

"At least this time, he won't have a fully-stocked lair."

"Yeah! Gonna catch 'em with their pants down!"

* * *

"Mmm…Shego…" 

Shego was straddling Kim, massaging the muscles in her lower back. Out of the corner of her eyes, Kim could see Shego staring at her with a familiar smile on her face.

"Don't get any ideas…"

"Like what?"

"Like…you know…"

"Oh, Kimmie, Kimmie, such a sweet, innocent girl…"

Shego leaned forward and pulled Kim's hair to one side and proceeded to nibble on her neck.

"But not for much longer…"

"Shego…when we…when I…you'll know it, ok? So just…wait, please?"

"Fine. But I insist on something to tide me over."

"Excuse me!"

"Nothing _too_ serious…"

"W…what do you want?"

"It's quite simple, really."

Shego moved to one side, flipping Kim over. She lay back down, half-covering her, one arm under Kim's head, the other making circles on Kim's bare stomach. She planted a gentle kiss on Kim's cheek and spoke softly, but Kim caught the hungry gleam in her eyes.

"All you have to do…"

The hand on her stomach went lower, until it hit Kim's belt, and just the tips of her fingers continued an inch further, under her pants.

"Hey!"

"Is say my name…"

"W-what!"

"That's all…"

Kim squirmed and grabbed the offending hand, trying to pull it away. Shego responded by spreading her fingers wide and digging in with her fingertips. Kim moaned slightly, but kept her mouth shut tight.

"C'mon…"

"NnnHrrnn!"

The fingers squeezed down, moving around slightly. Shego used her other hand to pull Kim's head back, and nuzzled her face into the exposed neck.

"Mmmm…Shegoooo…"

"I've **always **wanted to hear you say it like that…"

Shego pulled the hand back up and tried to give Kim another kiss, but Kim stopped her.

"Shego…I swear…next time we spar…I'm going to **get you **for that."

"Wouldn't have it **any** other way, pumpkin…"


	8. on the run for love

Kim had sworn to repay Shego for the stunt she pulled, and bruises or no bruises, that's what she aimed to do. It didn't help, however, that the harder she fought, that look of desire from Shego only intensified. Even when she slipped through Shego's defenses and gave her a bloody nose, sending her spinning to the ground, Shego had staggered back to her feet, grinned, laughed, and charged right back at her. The fight quickly went past a friendly spar, as Kim felt herself pushed to her limits, the same as any of her 'real' fights with Shego. Kim stepped back from a high kick, and stumbled over a rock hidden in her sand. Shego was on top of her in an instant, kissing her, arms around her, pushing her body down on her.

"She-"

"Kim…I…need you…"

"SHEGO!"

Shego froze, slowly pulling herself up.

"I…I…"

"Shego…I told you…just…wait, a little while longer, ok?"

"Y-yeah. I…I'm sorry."

Shego stood up and helped Kim to her feet. The two shifted nervously, not looking at each other, and began walking back to the house in silence.

"Kim?"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry. But…I meant what I said. I **need **you. Fighting you, holding you, just …being with you…it's all the same to me."

"Shego…"

"Just…that **look **in your eyes when we fight, when I see your muscles tense and I know what's coming, even when I just see you blush…I'm turning into some kind of lovesick sap, aren't I?"

Kim turned to her and pulled her into an embrace. Shego stiffened momentarily in surprise but quickly put her arms around her.

"Maybe…but you're **my **lovesick sap, so I won't hold it against you."

"You little…"

"So…hot tub?"

"Absolutely."

"Wait."

"What?"

"I…don't think I packed my bathing suit."

"And?"

"**Shego…**"

In the end, Shego was all too happy to lend a rather small green and black two-piece for Kim to wear. The two sank into the tub, Shego staring at the ugly scrapes and bruises that covered Kim. Shego gently pulled Kim into her lap and began to massage away her aches. Kim squirmed and sighed but didn't complain as Shego's hands wandered over her.

"Wow. You blush all over, you know that?"

Kim seemed too distracted to respond.

* * *

"Sir!" 

Agent Du stood up straight, looking over the assembled agents.

"Right. You've all been fully briefed on the situation. Shego and Dr. Drakken are currently hiding in that house, probably planning unspeakable crimes against humanity. You are to assume this is a planned fall-back point and that it is equipped appropriately. I want you all to show extreme caution as we approach, understand?"

"Sir!"

"Move out!"

Agent Du pulled a pair of digital binoculars and took another look at the distant house. It seemed like a high-priced retreat rented to tourists, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"Who knows what diabolical evils they may be committing, even now?"

* * *

"SHEGO!" 

Kim had made the mistake of stretching her arms above her head, crossing her wrists as she did so. The temptation was too much for Shego to resist, and Kim found her wrists tied together a moment later. Kim tried to twist around, but Shego now sat out of sight, behind her. She felt Shego grab one leg and hold it tight as something brushed her foot.

"Awww, is the big bad heroine ticklish?"

Kim tried to speak between laughs as Shego continued her feathered assault.

"Sh-ee-gg-oooo…T-his-iss no-ot fa-air-air"

"You know, when I think about it, you were very good at escaping…but then, why would you let yourself get caught in the first place?"

"Wha-a-a"

"Unless…you _enjoy _it when I tie you up…that does explain a lot, you know."

"**Shego…"**

"Hmmm?"

Shego put the feather aside and flipped Kim over, lying down next to her. She poked a finger between the gaps between the buttons on Kim's pajamas and made tiny circles on her skin, ignoring Kim's glare.

"Shego…untie me…"

"Say 'please."

"…Please."

"OK!"

Shego flipped over and straddled Kim, stretching her body out and leaning down over Kim as she untied the knots holding her to the bedframe. Kim quickly brought her hands down and rubbed her wrists, glaring at Shego point-blank.

"Why did you have to do that?"

"Why are you rubbing your wrists?"

"W-because they're sore. And why do you even have rope under the bed?"

"Firstly, I like…to be prepared. Secondly…your wrists aren't even red. Did you even _try _to break free?"

The angry glare was replaced with an embarrassed blush.

"I was right!"

"No you aren't! I don't like it when just anyone goes and ties me up!"

"Oh…I see."

"Thank you. Now-"

"You only like it when I do it."

"Shego!"

"Admit it!"

"I…"

"Yes?"

"First, I hate being tied down. I don't like feeling helpless…"

"And?"

"And…I guess…it's…sort of alright when you do it…"

"Oh _really_…"

"But only because I don't have to worry that I'm going to have a laser pointed at me or be dumped into a tank full of sharks, that's **all.**"

"Oooo…nice save."

"Shego. Do you ever stop?"

"Hmmm…no. At least I won't until…"

"Until what?"

"Kim…"

Shego's tone and expression suddenly turned serious as she rolled off of Kim. Kim sat up and looked across at the now-quiet girl.

"Y-yes?"

"Would it surprise you to know I'm a virgin?"

"Wha-? You…but…"

"No one…looks at me like you do. Sure, before I dragged you off the first time, their was always anger, but that was because of the taunts and because I was a villain. But that was it."

"That was…it?"

Shego waved a hand in front of her face.

"This. Sure, a lot of boys flirted with me, but it was either because I was a prize, the Great Shego, or because I was a damned novelty. Is that makeup, or is she green _all over_?"

"Shego…there must have been someone…"

"Nope. Not a one. You may have hated me, but you hated me because I was a criminal, not because you thought I was a freak. I probably first became attracted to you when I realized that."

"I never hated you, Shego. You **were **a pain in the ass, but that's **all**. And now…"

This time, Kim jumped Shego, piling on top of her and kissing down hard.

"You are my beautiful green-skinned lovesick pain-in-the-ass that I could never do without."

"You…mean that?"

"What, you thought all this time, I didn't feel _anything _when you kissed me? That I was letting you do it to be polite?"

"…Really?"

"Yes! So just relax already."

"I can't. Not until I…you know."

"Shego…"

Shego was surprised when Kim suddenly took on a serious tone.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why?

"Because…you helped me so much…we've spend so much time together…you've trusted me with things you'd never tell anyone else. And I…I think I'm in love with you…but…"

"Yes?"

"Doubt. I try, but it just won't go away, It just won't…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-"

"Shhh…"

Shego wrapped her arms tight around Kim and squeezed her close, kissing her as best she could.

"I suppose…it's better if I **do **wait. I don't want anything holding us back."

"Thank you, Shego."

"Oh no, don't think I'm letting you off that easy. Here I am, pouring out my innermost secrets…"

"You, ahh…want something…else?"

"Yeah. Come here. I want to see you blush."

"Huh?"

Instead of groping Kim or something similar, Shego proceeded to whisper into Kim's ear, in graphic detail, the elaborate plan she had devised for what exactly she planned to do to Kim on their first night together. Several minutes later, once Kim regained the ability to speak coherently, she was able to whisper something back.

"Wow. Though we may…umm…want to stretch first."

They both exploded into laughter. After a moment, Shego flicked the lights off and the two burrowed under the covers, snuggling together tightly. Kim in her pajamas, and Shego in green, lacy lingerie. A few minutes later, Kim found herself toying with the clasp on Shego's bra when she suddenly pulled away from her.

"Shego?"

"Shhh. I hear something."

* * *

"Sir!" 

Agent Du was crouched by the back door, lockpick on the way back to his pocket when the call came over his headset. Out of habit, he adjusted the sub-vocal microphone pressed against his throat.

"What is it?"

"Thermal indicates the targets are out of bed, had equipped themselves, and are now moving in a controlled manner downstairs!"

"Damn…alright. All agents, confirm your positions and prepare for entry!"

He lifted a small handheld scanner from a padded pocket and saw two people moving stealthily down the stairs. A single order had all agents tense at their positions.

"Identify Shego and focus on her, she's the biggest threat. Ready? Breach!"

Front, side, and rear sliding glass doors were kicked in as the GJ stormed the house. They swarmed through the first floor, clearing rooms as they when, the only security being the civilian system. In a matter of moments, the agents, weapons drawn, converged on the two's position. Nothing. Du yanked the scanner out again.

"Above us, upstairs!"

"Above you, but **not **upstairs."

A lithe form swung down from above the door and kicked two agents against the far wall. A second form joined the first, and the fight was on.

"What the-"

Du was blinded as a flashbang suddenly went off. Falling back, he yanked the IR goggles off his head and tried to shake the spots away. Pulling his tazer, he tried to aim at whichever of the two bodies was the real Shego, when he realized he wasn't seeing double.

"**Two **Shegos?"

"Something like that."

Du turned at a familiar sounding voice, and got a kick to the head for his trouble. He was tossed back on top of two more agents who collapsed under the impact. As he struggled to rise, two pairs of feet used him as a springboard, vaulting over the pile of men and running out the door. Scrambling to his feet, he stumbled outside to see the hoverpod rising into the air and speeding away.

* * *

"Wade? Wade!" 

"Kim? Do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry! But we just got ambushed by a team of heavily armed men."

"What! Are you all right?"

"Fine, can you tell me who they were?"

"Hang on, bringing satellite control up. What happened?"

"The house was stormed just after we went to bed."

"Eer…Kim…"

"What?"

Wade was staring at her in the strangest way.

"Would you…repeat that?"

Shego pulled the kimmunicator out of her hands and stared into the screen.

"She said, just after the dip in the hot tub and a hot oil massage, we jumped into bed, ripped off each other's clothes and made wild, sweaty, passionate-"

"Give me that!"

Kim took the device back, but Wade wasn't on screen.

"Wade? Where are-"

She saw an arm reach up, grab the desk, and she waited for Wade to pull himself back into his chair.

"Sorry. One sec…uh oh."

"What?

"Umm…."

"Wade…"

"Ahhh, Kim? You didn't **hurt **any of them, did you?"

"Of course I did! …Why?"

"You two…just beat the stuffing out of a squad of GJ agents."

"WHAT?"

"I'll patch you in…"

A moment of static, and familiar voices began to filter though.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Director. The second thermal signature was **not **Dr. Drakken. It was someone unknown, and who hits even harder than Shego."

Shego scowled and started muttering under her breath.

"Our satellites are moving out of range. I'll contact Mr. Load and see if he can assist with tracking them. Unofficially."

The picture suddenly returned to a very nervous-looking Wade.

"Kim…"

He was interrupted by a beeping from his computer, and after another glance at Kim, put a headset on and spoke into the microphone, having a short, but nerve-wracking conversation.

"Ahhh…Kim…you do realize that you're assisting a criminal escape law enforcement?"

Kim froze. She looked at Wade, looked at Shego, and closed her eyes, trying to slow her breathing.

"**Yes.**"

Wade smiled.

"Then you'll need my help to get away."

"Wade…I can't ask you-"

"Kim, if you're sure, really sure, then…"

"I am."

"But I'm not."

"Shego?"

"You'll be a criminal. You can't-"

"Shego?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

A green gloved hand found hers, and squeezed it.

"Thanks."

"Kim?"

"Go Wade."

"The hoverpod is generating some kind of anomalous EM field, I don't know why. I also don't know how to dissipate it. You'll have to ditch the pod and find other transportation. A shipping company in Rio de Janeiro owes you a favor, sending the co-ordinates.

"Wade, you rock…and thank you."

"Kim…just…be careful, alright?"

"I will."

Kim leaned over and rested her head on Shego's shoulder.

"I'm…gonna be grounded for life."

"Kim…no matter what…and don't tell anyone I said this…I'll do everything I can to help you."

"Thanks, Shego."

Kim lowered her head onto Shego's lap and tried to sort her jumbled thoughts as Shego piloted.

"Kim…I know a place where we can hide out, for a little while…but you're not going to like it."

"Will you be there?"

"Yeah…"

"Then it's fine."

"Oooookayyy…just don't talk like that and it'll be alright."

* * *

Alarms blared. Men armed themselves. Defenses were brought online. The door shook as someone pounded on it. Slowly, it screeched open, silhouetting two figures. One, a tall, athletic female figure, stepped forward fearlessly. Above the mass of men, Dr. Drakken wrung his hands. 

"Possible! I haven't even been here a **week! **This is harassment! Men…"

"HEY!"

"Oh, hello, Shego. I wondered where you-"

The second figure stepped forward into view.

"Kim Possible! Shego! You've been followed!"

Drakken merely gaped in shock as Kim Possible walked up to Shego, put both hands around her hips, and pulled her into a fierce kiss.

"Hey, Drakken, my **girlfriend **needs a place to crash. You don't mind, do you?"

"Buh…Ki…She…Wha…"

"Thanks!"

Arms around each other, hips bumping together as they walked, the two girls waltzed around the henchmen, who were too surprised to move. Drakken eyes rolled back into his head, falling to the floor and beginning to drool, motionless other than the occasional twitch.


	9. one conditional love

**Ding!**

"We got it!"

"Jim and Tim ran to the door, followed quickly by Mr. and Mrs. Possible, fully expecting to see their daughter. Instead, a woman with an eyepatch and wearing a blue uniform was standing on the doorstep, flanked by men in similar uniforms. She paused to look down at the twins before addressing their parents.

"Doctors Possible, do you know who I am?"

"Yes, Kim told us about you. You work for Global Justice, correct? Wait, Kim…did something happen to her? We haven't heard-"

"Please, I'll explain what I can. May I?"

They waved her in while the other agents waited outside. Sitting down around the kitchen table, Dr. Director placed a duffel bag on the table before sitting herself.

"This…is Kim's…please, where did you find this?"

"Firstly, to your knowledge, where was Ms. Possible these past few day?"

"Doing consulting work for a research company, why?"

Dr. Director's one eye slid between the two parents. Kim's father had been the one to answer, and his concern showed clearly. But Kim's mother had a look she had seen all to often, usually after Dr. Director first asked someone to sit down before giving bad news.

_She's nervous…the kind of expectant nervous when you know something's coming that you don't want to hear. Which means…_

"Mrs. Possible, where did _you _think she was?"

"I…don't know, exactly. W-why?"

"This bag…was found at a resort cottage in brazil."

"Our Kimmie? Using missions as an excuse to skip school? I don't believe it."

"_After_…Kim beat her way through a squad of GJ agents."

"Wh-at? Kim wouldn't…wait, why were GJ agents after Kim in the first place?"

"They were there…to arrest Shego and Dr. Drakken. Except, the two thermal signatures our satellites read were Shego and _Kim_. So I'll ask again, Mrs. Possible, why was Kim Possible at a private resort with her arch-nemesis?"

"Honey…what is she talking about?"

"Kim was…has been…seeing Shego for several months, using consulting work as a cover."

"But…why?

"Yes, they're enemies, aren't they?"

"No, at least, not anymore. Several nights ago, I was outside Kim's door, and I overheard…"

"What?"

"Shego…confessed her love to my daughter."

Dr. Director and her husband stared at her in complete shock.

"For Kimmie? Our Kimmie?"

"I…this is…unexpected."

"I…spoke to Wade the next morning. He said he had monitored them from the very beginning, to make sure Shego wasn't trying to trap her somehow. After I heard what Shego said… after I realized just how bad Kim's health had slipped, and how she suddenly turned herself around after meeting with her that first time…and I saw the way Kim acted when she looked forward to another e-mail from her…I couldn't bring myself to stop her… but I was still so worried…I wanted to sit down with her when she came back…please, where is my daughter?"

"I…don't know. After Kim and Shego escaped, Kim used a favor with a shipping company to get transport to California. After that, however…we're still searching."

"Oh, Kim...you'll tell us, when you find her?"

"Of course. Also, please let me know if she contacts you, we may be able to trace her back to her location."

"Y-yes, we will."

Y_ou will…you're both feeling so confused right now…your first reaction as parents would be to get your daughter home, safe, away from Shego, no matter how willful she is or what she says._

"Then I'll return to GJ headquarters and continue co-ordinating the search from there. Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Possible."

She walked herself to the door and let herself out, motioning for the agents to follow.

_That's one…now for the other…as much as I would prefer to do this in person, that might be too intimidating…he's not a fighter like Ms Possible. A videoconference should suffice..._

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Mr. Load?"

Even through a video screen in Wade's home turf, Dr. Director's glare transmitted quite well, the boy shifting in his seat the moment he recognized the figure on-screen.

_Good. Now…you probably don't like the idea of Kim and Shego together anymore than the rest of us do. I just have to get you to admit it…all in Ms. Possible's best interests, of course._

"In deference to your assistance to Kim's work towards crime-fighting, I will _not _be arresting you for aiding and abetting a fugitive escape law enforcement."

"Ahh…what do you-"

"Ten minutes after I contact you with the details of the EM field, Shego and Kim dispose of the hoverpod, and catch a ship, the computer that stored the shipping destinations suddenly contracting a virus.

Years of experience more than made up for being able to glare at someone with only one eye. Wade practically danced in his seat.

"Oh, yeah…funny thing, that…"

"Where are they, Mr. Load? You don't honestly believe Kim is _safe _in Shego's…care."

"Look, I…I gave her a full scan every time she got back from her…trips. Nothing I could detect in her body or affecting her mind…so…I thought…if it was her choice, I shouldn't interfere."

"Methods of extracting information involving pain, for instance, may be effective, but there are other, more…_subtle_…methods for getting people to do what you want. Kim's mother mentioned her health slipping."

"Yeah, Kim was crashing from overworking herself."

"And Shego came to her rescue. Out of the kindness of her heart."

"Well, not _exactly…_"

"Somehow getting through to her over the course of, what? A day? Two? And now Kim is all better, all in thanks to Shego's charming personality?"

"Ahh…"

"I'm not faulting you, Wade. You did everything you could with what you had at your disposal. But as I said, there are some methods of manipulation a bio-scanner cannot detect. At the very least, don't you want to be _absolutely _sure this isn't a trick, for Kim's sake? If she falls in love with Shego, and it turns out to be a deception…"

She allowed herself to trail off, waiting for the implications to fully sink in. Wade's movements slowed as the image of a worst-case scenario began to form in his mind.

"I…"

_Of course you'll..._

"Agree."

_Because…_

"If…this is all just some elaborate game Shego is playing, it would destroy Kim."

_And so…_

"We should…at least get her somewhere we can observe them. Discreetly, of course."

"Of course. If Kim and Shego's relationship is genuine, well…even GJ doesn't have jurisdiction over _that_."

"I'll…see what I can do."

"Thank you, Mr. Load. I'm sure Ms Possible would understand our concern."

Closing the connection, she leaned back into the seat as the jet made it's way back to GJ headquarters, wondering what Shego had planned for the finale of her performance.

* * *

Kim opened her eyes to see Shego's face inches from hers, still fast asleep. 

_Shego looks so…peaceful when she's sleeping…not like when she's awake…and not just because of her standoffish personality…I wish I had a camera…it's just too **cute!**_

Kim carefully untangled herself from Shego and moved back for a better look. Shego had always awoken before Kim, and Kim always expected to see her sleep like she acted when she was awake, sprawled out, always moving around, tossing sheets off and pulling them back on. Instead, she was curled up, quite still, until a hand, then another, began reaching out. Shego moaned in her sleep as her unconscious mind realized what she wanted wasn't to be found. Shego moaned again, louder, twitching and beginning to flail aimlessly. Kim rolled back towards her, the moment her arm touched Shego's side, Shego lunged, still asleep, wrapping her arms around Kim and squeezing her tightly, nuzzling her face into Kim's chest, whispering to herself in her sleep.

"My Kimmie…all mine…"

_If this is a trick then it's a very good one, Shego…but what if it isn't? How long has Shego been away from her family, anyone she could call a friend? Shego said she only helped me out because it was in her own best interests…she's so strong-willed, she'd never admit…Shego, just how long have you wanted someone you could be close to?_

"Shego…I'm all yours…"

A happy moan this time, and an all-too-rare genuine smile, followed by a tiny flash of light and a quiet _click_. Kim lowered her arm and looked at the image she had captured with the Kimmunicator's digital camera.

_Ohhhhh…she's soooo cute when she smiles!_

Seeing the clock still showed a few hours till' morning, Kim nuzzled right and drifted back to sleep in Shego's arms.

* * *

"Mmm…C'mon, we've done it before…" 

"In a hot tub wearing swimsuits, not** naked **in a shower."

"So? Our relationship is progressing, that's all."

"Not. That. Fast. Wait, you just said 'relationship."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Well we are in a relationship, aren't we?"

Shego froze as Kim's face twisted into the most sickeningly cute yet sad pout she had ever seen. Shego tried to speak, slowly forming a retort in her brain, her mouth trying to move, just as Kim's lower lip began to quiver. Shego was a deer in the world's largest headlights. She reeled in place, finally averting her gaze and bringing her arms up to protect her eyes.

Shego peeked out between her arms, and seeing the pout gone, crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to pretend like she was unaffected.

"I…guess."

"You guess? Am I…just another cute girl to you? Just a fling?"

"Wha-NO! I need you, Kim, and I'm never letting you go. That's something I've never said for **anything **else in my life. Oh no…"

"What?"

"And I'm never letting you go?' I feel like I'm one step away from reciting bad poetry or singing under your bedroom window at night."

"Oh, you can sing? I never-"

"No, I **can't.** So don't expect me to."

"Aww…If you were, we could've done a duet together sometime. Something _romantic…_"

Shego shuddered, and Kim took the opportunity to jump past her and lock the bathroom door behind her, talking to Shego through the door as she undressed.

"Shego, when we're…**together **together…we're gonna do a lot more than just see each other naked, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So just…relax, ok?"

"Alright, alright…you don't want me seeing you naked…I get it."

As Kim let the hot water pour over her, Shego went to work. The sounds of the shower masked the expert at work as she picked the bathroom lock and snuck inside, closing and locking the door behind her, pulling off what little she had worn to bed, and pulling the shower curtain aside. Kim turned at the sound and shrieked, turning away and covering herself with her arms.

"SHEG-"

Kim stopped, mid-word. Shego wasn't leering, she was smirking, though. She was also completely naked. Kim tried, but couldn't resist letting her eyes wander. The suit Shego wore hugged her body somewhat, but now her curves didn't have anything hiding them at all. Kim finally managed to pull her eyes back to Shego's face, and prepared to tell Shego off in no uncertain terms, when she stopped again. Kim realized Shego was wearing something after all. A blindfold. Shego's smirk grew as she stepped forward into the shower.

"S-S-S-Shego!"

"What? It's not like I can see you."

"That's not the point!"

"You want me to leave?"

Shego didn't have a puppy-dog pout. Instead, she stepped into the path of the water to let it run over her, breathed in, shifted her hips and tilted her head. The effect was the same. Kim was frozen. Shego, not hearing any reply, slowly twisted her body under the showerhead, showing off all the best angles and poses she could think of, a slow, sinuous dance under the falling water. She did that for at least ten minutes, listening to Kim's breathing grow faster and deeper.

"Shego…"

"Yes?"

"I'm…going to…get you…for this…"

"Then come get me."

Shego turned just as Kim pressed herself into her back, yanking her head back to clamp onto her lips, harder than Shego ever remembered, as a hand snaked across her stomach, Kim's nails scratching Shego's skin and making her legs shake. Shego reached back and grabbed Kim's hips with both hands, pulling her forward. Kim paused in her kiss to take a breath, now going for Shego's neck, both arms now wrapped around her, squeezing and rubbing everywhere but where Shego really wanted. Kim's motions began to slow, and she pulled herself away from her, out of breath.

"S…Shego…"

"Y-yeah?"

"That…was…it was…"

"Was it good?"

"**_Yes_**."

"I _thought_ you'd like it. More?"

"I…can't. I **want **to…but…if I don't stop now…I'm just…"

"Not ready."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Regrets suck, trust me on that."

"Thank you. For…umm…_everything_ Just, please, if you're serious about us, don't tempt me like this again."

"Kim…you want to trust me?"

"Of course!"

"Then name your conditions. Anything, any time. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Shego…you'd…anything? Give up stealing?"

"Just a thrill to keep me occupied. Won't need it if I have you."

"You'd…even be a hero again?"

Shego winced.

"I…tried being a hero once, remember. You might not be famous or as public as I was in my hometown, but it got to you once, and sooner or later, it'll get to you again. It'll be worse next time, once bigger and bigger things are expected of you."

"No…because you taught me how to step back and take a breather."

"I…alright. I'll try it for you. On one condition, non negotiable."

"What?"

"I won't stop being me."

"I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Even if slap around villains more than I have too, cause unnecessary property damage, beat up annoying reporters and be a total bitch?"

"If that's you, fine, I won't care, cause you'll be **my **bitch. OhnowaitImean-"

Shego's cheeks puffing up for a moment was the only warning before she burst out into wild laughter, falling to the ground and clutching her sides as she rolled back and forth inside the tub, gasping for breath between laughs, pounding the sides of the tub with her fists.

"Oh…oh Kimmie…I didn't know…you had it in you…"

"**Shego**..."

"It's…it's just…too funny…"

"I'm getting out. You hurry up so we can figure out how to make this work."

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm just…gonna lie here a moment…Mistress."

"Shego!"


	10. meet the parents

"Are they always like this?"

Kim whispered to Shego as the two walked side-by-side through Drakken's lair. Red-suited henchmen scrambled to stay out of their way, trying to look occupied with something while sneaking glances at the two out of the corners of their eyes.

"Pretty much. Although, I think it's more because the famous Kim Possible was sleeping with me last night rather then the usual."

"The usual?"

"Every time Drakken hires a new batch of goons, there is always one or two that think that they're real ladies' men, you know? At least until I set them straight. Preferably with witnesses."

"Ahh, I see."

The two continued their trek unimpeded.

* * *

"Ahh…Hello, Ms. Possible." 

"Drakken."

Drakken stood wringing his hands as Shego and Kim sat down in the main lab. The henchmen had all slipped out, though they could be heard clustered behind the closed doors, listening in.

"So…how long will you…be staying with us?"

"I don't know yet. For the moment, I need to hide out from GJ."

"Hide…out? From GJ?"

"Yeah…about that…"

"Look Dr. D, me and Kimmie were shacked up in a little place of mine in Brazil, when a bunch of GJ stooges stormed the house just after we jumped into bed. We beat our way through them and made our way here."

"Y-yeah. I guess GJ doesn't like the idea of me and Shego, but that's just to bad for them."

"So…will you be switching to the side of evil? Y-yes! Could you imagine? You and Shego would be unstoppable together! The things I could accomplish with the two of you working for me!"

Kim and Shego shared a look as Drakken turned away and began to rant. Shego smirked and rolled her eyes while Kim looked worried.

"So? What do you think?"

"W-what?"

"Would you work for me?"

"Well…at the start, I had hoped to be able to convince Shego to join team Possible. But if GJ won't let Shego come with me…then I'll have to go with her. I don't care, as long as I'm with her."

Drakken was practically giddy. Shego reached behind Kim to lay a hand on her lower back, rubbing gently. Kim responded by moving closer and leaning her head on Shego's shoulder.

"Hey, Dr. D?"

"Yes?"

"I need another hoverpod. One with a stealth rig."

"Why?"

"Kim is moving in with me. We need to go get her stuff."

Drakken actually began to blush as he noticed how the two girls were wrapped around each other and began to stammer.

"Y-y-yes, of course, of course, w-whatever you want, Shego."

"Also gonna need a bigger room, bigger bed…better…_soundproofing._"

"Soundproofing?"

Shego and Kim grinned together as the innuendo went right over his head. Drakken merely frowned and began to tap his foot as they ignored the look and walked out.

* * *

Once in the air, a slight shimmer the only thing marking their presence, Kim and Shego sped towards Middleton. 

"So how are you gonna swing this with GJ?"

"That chip you stole? It was being guarded by GJ."

"Yeah, I remember. Their electronics are halfway decent but their personnel are so predictable."

"Anyways, when they recovered it in record time, they didn't mention to the people that fund GJ that Team Possible was there too. Thought I'd start by bringing that up, then threaten to start working back from there. I've done work for some people with a lot of influence. Plus, there would be the whole, 'this way, you gain a hero and lose two villains.' No more Shego the thief means no more Drakken getting his hands on the stuff he needs."

"Whoa. You'd really do something nasty like that?"

"Only for you, Shego."

"Thanks. Oh!"

"What?"

"You're…gonna have to introduce me to your parents, right?"

"Yeah…that's not gonna go well."

"We…just have to explain how we feel for each other, so I got something to help with that."

Shego reached under the seat and pulled out a small box, a simple bow on the top, and handed it to Kim.

"What's this?"

"Visual aid."

Kim stared at the grin working it's way across Shego's face before opening the box and reaching in. She pulled out a very functional-looking green collar with a tag that read 'Property of Kim Possible.' Kim blushed and turned to find Shego's face an inch from her own.

"Grrrrrr…"

"**Shego**…"

Shego merely grinned, yanked the seat back, and jumped on top of Kim, making herself comfy as the autopilot handled the flying.

* * *

The hoverpod slowly descended into Kim's backyard, still hidden from view. Kim reached for the door, but Shego grabbed her arm. 

"Kim…"

"Yes?"

"What if…GJ won't listen to you?"

"I…don't know. But I mean, why wouldn't they? There's no way they'd do anything rash and risk me going evil."

"Yes. They would."

"What? Why?"

"Kim…did Dr. Director ever tell you how she lost her eye?"

"No…"

Shego raised a clawed finger and a flicker of plasma surrounded it for a moment before she lowered her hand.

"You mean **you…**"

"It was years back, when I was still with Team Go. It was after the last mission I ever did with them. I was already feeling it…the pressure of everyone expecting me to be perfect. And my preference for being…direct…with criminals earned me a lot of flak from everyone who wanted to spout their opinion but couldn't be bothered to do anything for themselves. I was supposed to confront the criminals, decry their villainous ways, save the day, than smile for the camera like a good little hero. But…"

"But you…aren't the conformist type."

"**Hell **no. I was loud, I was crude, I would sneak up behind a villain while he was ranting and clobber him while my brothers just stood there and tried to look heroic, all on camera, of course. When something, or someone, pissed me off, they knew it. Remember what I said about annoying reporters? Well, after the first dozen times they finally learned to leave me alone. And villains? I gave them a choice. Jail or the hospital. That was how I worked. And the people-no, the politicians and the media, they decided I wasn't 'a good role model' asked me to be more…well, more like you. Then **he **showed up."

"Who?"

"He didn't have a name and he wore a full mask. Nameless evil, or something, that was his schtick. He used random bombings to create fear and confusion to cover common robberies. I had the bastard cornered…"

"What happened?"

"They held me back. The damn police **held me back.** He had evaded the police and my brothers for almost two months, but they didn't want me to be the one to get him. I could have had him, right there, but he got away while the chief of police, who was a total media whore, gave me a damn **lecture.** After that, I told everyone what happened on citywide TV before telling my critics to…well, let's just say it was very…creative. I left. They sent GJ after me."

"Dr. Director?"

"Agent director, back then. Guess they though I was too dangerous to be on my own. I gave them a warning. They didn't listen. I got chased into a warehouse complex and played cat-and-mouse with a small army for almost five hours. I was almost home free, when she got in my way. I asked her to just leave me alone. She responded by starting up with another lecture. I tried to get around her, we fought…"

"And?"

"And…I got angry. I let out everything I had held inside until then. We fought, and I used my powers. I was done trying to get away…I think I actually wanted to kill her."

"Shego…"

"I brought the whole building down. Later, when I finally realized just what I'd done, what I tried to do, I swore I would never do something like that again. I ran, I kept my suit and my new name, but I cut all ties with my old life and tried my best to forget it. I threw myself into my new life, enjoyed the freedom, wasn't long before I broke the law. That was something new for me, and it was fun, being on the other side. Wasn't long after that I met Drakken."

Kim moved forwards and put her arms around Shego. Shego returned the gesture and the two stayed like that for several moments.

"Thank you. For giving me your trust."

"Don't mention it. Ever. I mean it. And thank you…for what you've trusted me with."

"It's noth-"

Kim yelped. Shego cackled in delight, and gave Kim's butt another squeeze.

"Shego!"

"And I promise to take _very _good care of it!"

"This is serious!"

"But it takes _way _too much energy to stay serious…energy I'd rather spend…"

Shego pushed Kim flat. She leaned over, grabbed Kim by the shoulders, and pushed down hard as she grinned down at her.

"…Fine. You have five min-"

Shego was already kissing her.

Ten minutes later, they jumped out of the hoverpod and headed inside.

* * *

"M…Mom?" 

"Kim? Kim!"

Kim's mother ran out of the living room and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I was so worried…"

"I'm all right…everything's going to be fine…everything."

Kim's father appeared and joined the hug for a moment until Kim pulled away and stepped back.

"Umm…mom, dad, there's…someone I'd like you to meet."

Shego stepped into the room and waved nervously. Kim's parents stared in surprise.

"It's…true, then."

"Yep. I'm in love with your daughter."

"And I love Shego."

Her parents could only stare in shock. They turned to each other, turned back to look at Shego, then turned back to each other.

"Mom…dad…I'm sorry to be so blunt, but things are happening…"

"Yes…Dr. Director already came to see us."

"Personally? She must still have it in for me. What did she say?"

"Just…that a team found you with Kimmie in Brazil."

"Kim…"

"Yes mom?"

"Could we talk…privately?"

Kim looked back to Shego, who nodded and was already leaning against a wall. Kim followed her parents into the living room and sat down while her parents stood across from her.

"Kimmie…are you sure about this?"

"At first…I had some doubts…but not anymore."

"But…the things she has access too! Mind control chips! Moodulators! How can you be sure-"

"I am! I just am…you have a right to be worried…so scan me, scan Shego, do whatever it takes to prove this isn't some techno-trick. But please understand…I love her."

Kim stood and walked past her parents. They followed to find her with an arm already around Shego.

"Kimmie-cub…"

Shego looked up and smiled.

"Kimmie-cub? That's a new one…"

"Shego…that's what my parents call me. So don't use it. It'd be too creepy."

"Fine…"

"Err…I know I've always been uncomfortable with the idea of you and…boys…but this isn't _quite_ the solution I had in mind. I don't really _mind _that you…like girls…it's just…"

"Yes?"

"Why Shego? She's a criminal, after all."

"Was a criminal. If that's what is takes to stay with my Kimmie, I quit. Hell, I already cleaned out my room at Drakken's lair."

"Language…"

Shego's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"Did he just say…"

"Yep. That's my dad for you."

Shego began to snicker.

"Kim, it's just…you liking girls is one thing…but Shego…well…I'm worried she'll be a bad influence on you."

Shego burst out laughing.

"Shego…"

"No, he's right! Look at all the horrible things you've done so far. You've skipped school, fibbed to your parents…"

Shego leaned close and whispered something in her ear that made Kim's cheeks turn bright red. Kim's mother narrowed her eyes at the sight.

"Kim…"

"Yeah mom?"

"You two…haven't…"

Shego grinned and opened her mouth, and Kim clapped a hand over it.

"OmmmHuummYaaa!"

"No!"

"No?"

"Not…really…just…standard stuff…you know."

Shego managed to pull the hand off.

"Standard for-"

"Shego, I swear…"

Kim pulled Shego to her and whispered something in her ear. Shego paled.

"You **wouldn't.**"

"I will if you finish that sentence."

"Alright! You win…this time."

"Good."

Kim's mother stared at Shego's smirking face, who merely shrugged in reply.

"If…that's everything…I'd like you two to come with me to Middleton hospital so I can give you **both **a full examination."

"Mom…"

"No. It's all right. Whatever it takes."

Shego raised her arms to the parents in an 'I surrender' gesture, and the four piled into the hoverpod. Kim's father flew as Kim's mother kept glancing back to Kim and Shego, holding hands in the back seat.


	11. poked, chased, and censored

For some reason, the story is starting to feel a little wishy-washy, not having a real direction. I still have a basic plan in place, but i'd like your thoughts on the flow off the story so far, please please.

* * *

Once the four had reached Middleton hospital, Kim handed the kimmunicator to her mother and father, who spoke with Wade about any possible way Shego might have influenced Kim. Meanwhile, Kim was standing next to Shego, leaning into her, head resting on her shoulder. 

"Hey, Shego…"

"Yeah?"

"When mom is satisfied this isn't a trick…and when you stop being a villain…would you…join my team?"

"You mean, be on Team Possible? Be a hero again?"

"Yeah! Drakken was right about one thing…you and me, together, we'd be tough to beat."

"I'm not too keen on the idea of jumping through hoops for other people's problems…especially for free. Besides, what about Stoppable?"

"Ron…oh **god**…I forgot all about him…"

"Why? What's the problem?"

"Well, he's…and we're…"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No! No…just friends…for a very long time…"

"Uh huh."

"What?"

"Let me rephrase myself. Does he **think **he's your boyfriend? That you're going to stay available until he gets the balls to ask you out?"

"Well…I…yeah, probably."

"Unnggg…No! I waited too long and now my true love has found another! If only I had the courage to confess my feelings for her! Ohhhh, woe is me!"

Shego clasped her hands together and pressed them to her cheek, staring upwards as if praying for divine assistance.

"Shego! This is serious!"

"So am I."

Shego turned suddenly and squeezed Kim against her, adding a kiss for good measure.

"Not to be cruel…well, no. If Stoppable was interested in you, he should have bloody well said something. And if you two did get into a relationship…knowing him, do you really think you'd be happy with him? Not two teenagers who're just friends, but being lovers, husband and wife even…can you honestly see the two of you together…the way you see you and me?"

"…No. He's a nice guy and all…but he's…"

"Not like you…not like the two of **us. **Now I'm **sure **he'll find some nice girl that he'll be happy with…almost as happy as I am when I'm with you."

"Thanks..."

"**Ahh**…."

"What?"

"Out loud, right?"

"Yep!"

"Sonofa-"

"Kim? Shego?"

"Yes mom?"

"We're ready to start."

"Alright."

"Umm…"

"What?"

Kim's mother shifted uncomfortably, not looking directly at her. Kim looked around and down at herself in confusion before stepping away from Shego's embrace and blushing in embarrassment. Shego smirked and the two walked into their respective examination rooms, Shego receiving a glare from Kim's mother as she picked up a hospital gown, grinned, and glanced back at the doorway Kim had entered.

"What?"

It took no small effort to resist the urge to say something, **anything**, to Kim's mother about any of the little things, or any of the more intimate moments she had shared with Kim. At least, until Kim's warning floated back across her mind.

_One word…one word and you get **nothing **for a month!_

The grin, and the urge, vanished.

* * *

"Dr. Director?" 

"You have something to report?"

"Yes ma'am. As you anticipated, Kim went directly to her parents with Shego in tow. They are now at Middleton hospital."

"Middleton hospital? Why would the two of them go there?"

"Kim, Shego, **and **her parents. According to the surveillance team, Kim wants her parents to examine them both to prove Shego hasn't used some underhanded method to influence her."

"…"

"Dr. Director?"

"This changes nothing. Shego is still an internationally wanted criminal. If Shego wants to date Ms. Possible, fine. **After **she's paid her debt…to society. Prepare your team for mobilization."

"Sir!"

* * *

Several hours later, Shego found herself back with Kim, absentmindedly rubbing her arms where she had been needled at least a dozen times. Still, it had been worth it. 

"So…"

"We…can't find anything…"

"You sound surprised."

"I…Shego…understand…we had to be sure. Your…reputation is less than stellar."

"Yeah yeah…"

"So, does this mean…me and Shego…"

Kim parents shared a look and a nod before turning back to smile at Kim.

"If this is what you want…"

"Yeah!"

Kim wrapped her arms around Shego and pulled her tight. Shego leaned forward for a kiss, but Kim's mother interrupted her.

"**Provided** Shego stops her illegal activities **and **promises to take very good care of my daughter."

"I will. I **will.** I finally have…something I really care about. I am **not **letting anything happen to my Kimmie."

Shego leaned forward for her kiss, and Kim's parents shifted nervously and tried to look away without being too obvious about it. After a few moments, Mr. Possible politely cleared his throat and the two girls separated, Shego reaching for the kimmunicator and flicking it on to reveal a familiar blue-skinned face.

"Dr. Drakken?"

"Shego? It's been hours! When are you due back? My latest brilliant-"

"I quit."

"You…WHAT?"

"IIIIIIII…Quuuuiiiiit. Send my last paycheck to Kim's house, mmm'k?"

Shego turned the device off and tossed it to Kim, who was wearing a huge grin. The four flew back home together, Kim and Shego unabashedly snuggling in the back seat. Landing in the backyard, they climbed out and headed for the house.

"So…now all we got to worry about is GJ and the entire international law enforcement sys-"

The four froze as a small army jumped from behind cover, completely surrounding the group.

"Shego! This is Global Justice! Surrender peacefully! This is your only warning!"

"Yeah…about that…"

Dr. Director stepped through the ring of men surrounding them, flanked by several burly agents. She glared at the small group, and at Shego in particular.

"Umm…it's okay, she's with me…"

"Ms. Possible, if you're foolish enough to believe Shego is even _capable _of loving someone…Shego is still a criminal and must answer for her crimes."

"Please, wait. Can't we work something out? Shego can be a hero again-"

"Out of the question. Shego has committed crimes too numerous to mention across the globe. She's wanted by almost every major government in the world. We can't simply excuse that just because she's started lusting after someone on the other side of the law."

Shego's hands burst with green flame, brighter and hotter than Kim ever remembered seeing. Dr. Director raised a hand, and the crowd around them raised their weapons.

"Shego, wait! Dad, mom, please…you'd better get to safety. I don't want you two dragged into this."

"But we can't just-"

"Please!"

Her parents stood their ground for a moment, but looking at the expression their daughter was wearing, they slowly walked towards the house, Dr. Director flinching at a look from Kim's mother as she passed. Once some agents had escorted them into the house and blocked the doorway, the ring of men began to close in. Kim stood with Shego back-to-back and slid into a combat stance, a perfect mirror of Shego's own, whispering to each other.

"So, what's the plan?"

"We get in the hoverpod and fly out of here."

"Can't. We'll be hit by tazers and tranqs and god knows what else before we take three steps. If I had just one free second I could send half of them flying."

"Right. So…we need a distraction."

"Kim? Kim? Are you back there?"

Ron's voice floated over the fence. Shego looked back to Kim, grinned, and yelled.

"I've got you now, princess!"

"Ron, Help!"

"I'm coming, KP!"

In typical Ron fashion, he jumped the fence instead of simply opening the gate, falling off and landing on a group of GJ agents who fell into a pile of limbs, randomly discharging weapons, and curses. Shego took the cue to open fire, concussive blasts hitting the ground right in front of the most tightly-packed groups and sending them flying into the air. At the same moment, Kim reached for a bracelet, yanking off what looked like charms, but were really miniature flashbangs, blinding those still on their feet. As one, Kim and Shego turned and ran, vaulting into the hoverpod and wrenching it into the air.

"Damn! Air units, engage the target!"

As the hoverpod leveled out and took off, Kim saw two GJ helicopters headed straight for them.

"Shego!"

"No worries! Stealth rig, remember?"

Shego tapped a button on the control panel. Nothing happened. She hit it twice more before cursing and leaning under the dashboard, yanking open a panel.

"Take over for a minute!"

"Uh…"

Kim grabbed the stick and yanked it to one side as a helicopter spat a burst of machine-gun fire at them, splitting the air where they used to be.

"They're shooting at us!"

"For real? I know that woman has it in for me, but damn! Try taking us lower! This thing has better handling!"

"Right!"

Kim yanked the stick down, clipping a building as the craft lowered to only a dozen feet off the ground, hearing a thump underneath her.

"Ow! I'll fly, you fix!" I think it's a short!"

Shego scrambled up and grabbed the stick, sending the craft zipping between buildings, turning at near right-angles as the copters worked to keep up.

"I think I…"

"Oh CRAP!"

Ahead of them, six more helicopters flew into view.

"What is it?"

"Just fix it! Goddamn discount villain surplus!"

Shego yanked the stick to the right, zipping through an alleyway as their pursuers gathered overheard. Shego flew the craft into a parking garage, watching out of the corner of her eye a helicopter following them upwards, floor by floor, trying to get a clear shot.

"Hit it!"

The copter cleared the last floor, the pilot's finger on the trigger, waiting for the hoverpod to shoot into the open sky. It never appeared. The eight helicopters surrounded the building, flying up and down, checking each floor. They never saw the small blur that passed right along side them before flying off into the sunset.

* * *

"Shego…" 

"What?"

Kim was holding herself, shaking slightly. Shego grabbed her and quickly pulled her tight.

"I've…never been on my own before. I've always had my family, Ron or Wade watching my back. I don't…I don't know how too…"

"Shhh…don't worry…because…"

"Because?"

Shego rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Because…you're not alone…you've got me."

"Thanks. But would it kill you to say something like that with just a little more feeling?"

"Yeah, actually. Now relax. We'll figure out our next move in the morning."

"Well…"

"What?"

Kim stood and walked to the window, looking out. They had traveled to a place in Australia that Shego had assured Kim was completely unknown to anyone, even to Drakken. It was one of many last-ditch safe houses set up by a criminal business that specialized in such things. Kim stared out over the small resort town before her before pulling the heavy blinds shut. She walked to the centre of the bedroom, raised one arm over her head, grabbed that arm with the other, and bent over to one side.

"What are you doing?"

"Give me a hand, would you?"

Shego shrugged and stood, wondering over Kim's sudden desire to exercise.

"This place doesn't have a proper training room, you know. No room to fight."

Kim ignored her and continued, not even looking at her as she pulled Shego over and making her join in. They ran through a few basic warm-ups in the limited space before Shego stopped, disinterested.

"Yeah, I guess that'll do."

"I told you-"

Shego's voice trailed off as she saw the look Kim was giving her. Kim simply stepped forward, grabbed Shego by the hips, and flung her bodily onto the bed, climbing on top of her.

"And I told you…"

Kim reached up and casually pulled the zipper down on the front of Shego's suit.

"Stretching is important…"

* * *

authors note: I'm no good with this sort of thing, so just use your imagination :)  



	12. striking from our secret closet fortress

Shego slowly opened her eyes.

_It wasn't a dream, was it?_

She wiggled her fingers, and hit a breast that didn't feel like hers. She gave an experimental squeeze.

_Definitely not mine…that means…_

Eyes opening to a mass of red hair framing a familiar face, Shego smiled and gave another squeeze, earning a moan from the sleeping girl.

_Yeah…yeah…HELL YEAH!_

Shego lifted her head slightly to look around. Sunlight was streaming in between the closed blinds, the clock proudly announcing it was almost noon.

_Well, we **did **stay up pretty late…made some noise…BWA HAHA! Can you imagine! This just in: The internationally wanted criminal known as Shego was found after she made well-known teen hero Kim Possible **scream **her cute little brains out during an all-night lovemaking session. More details after the five-day forecast. Back to you, john._

As much as Shego wanted to stay there, peacefully, she was getting hungry.

_All kinds of hungry…_

"Kimmie…"

"Mmmmm…"

"Pumpkin…Nah…damn, Kim. I gotta think up something new after all that…"

"Mmmmhmmm?"

"How about…mine? Yeah, that works."

Shego rolled on top of Kim, straddling her and sitting up, flicking her hair back so as not to obstruct the view.

"Wake up, _lover_."

"Shego?"

"Yeah. Good morning."

Kim finally opened her eyes to the sight above her, and her eyes widened, actually blushing at the sight.

"Umm…Shego…"

"What?"

Shego leaned down, her face an inch from Kim's.

"Ah…nothing…"

Shego gave her a quick kiss and rolled off the bed. Kim looked almost disappointed when she looked back.

"What?"

"That's it? Good morning and a little kiss?"

"Good morning, Kimmie. Now get your butt into the shower, we have a long day ahead of us."

Kim frowned. Shego responded by opening the door that led to the adjoining bathroom, beckoning with one finger in a slow 'come here' motion.

Kim stared for a moment, not understanding, before scrambling to get out of bed and running naked into the bathroom, jumping into Shego's waiting arms, enjoying the hot water pouring over her, squeezing herself tight against the other girl.

"Ouch!"

"What?"

Kim pushed Shego to arms' length and pointed down at her own body. She was covered head-to-toe in claw marks, bruises, and…

"Are those…teeth marks?"

"Umm…sorry?"

"Sorry isn't good enough. These **hurt.**"

"Umm…great taste, less filling?"

"**Shego…"**

"Alright then…"

Shego turned Kim around, leaning her against the wall of the shower and getting down on her knees.

"What are you-"

"I'm gonna kiss it and make it **all **better…"

An hour later, they turned the water off, dressed, and stumbled downstairs to have breakfast, though it was technically a late lunch.

* * *

Shego brought some food with her into the living room while Kim flipped through the channels, frowning. 

"What is it?"

"There's…nothing about us on the news."

"What? You're kidding."

"Nope. I don't get it. If Dr. Director is so hell-bent on catching you, wouldn't she at least issue a statement that you're on the loose?"

"Yeah…but saying that means publicizing that we're together."

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"Well I…I sort of expected to have to tell my family, my friends…but not the ENTIRE WORLD!"

"Meh."

"Meh? How can you say that?"

"Because I don't care what the world thinks. And you should know, the only reason people will care about who you're dating is because you're famous. There are a lot of lesbians in the world, Kim, and the media only cares about the ones that'll help their ratings."

"I…guess…but-"

"Relax. There'll be the reporters, and the talkshows, and the 'ask the person on the street whose opinion doesn't matter in the first place' crap, and then the world will flip back to whatever it was watching before. Happened to me all the time. Besides, if she **does **mention me, she'll have to mention you. And for every person that wants me in jail, there'll be some bleeding-heart romantic writing letters to their mayor asking him to give me a pardon."

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Public opinion."

Kim held her hands up, making a little picture frame around Shego's face with her fingers.

"We're going to make you a hero again."

* * *

Shego leaned over Kim as she fumbled with a cable attached to the computer's modem. 

"Okay, hook the kimmunicator into this port here…"

"What is this supposed to do again?"

"Normally, Wade has a hook-up to certain law-enforcement and government agencies, and they give him a call when there's a supervillain-related crime, and then he gives me and Ron a call. But since GJ is probably watching everyone I know very carefully right now, I can hook this up to get the reports direct, then we head off and save the day together and make sure someone gets it on camera. Bam, instant good publicity. They want to arrest you, they have to tell everyone how you fell in love and wanted to be a hero again, but _someone's _personal vendetta got in the way, and…Shego?"

"Don't just dismiss her, Kim. I know I hurt her pretty bad. Losing an eye wasn't the worst of it, believe me. So don't think she doesn't have a right to hate me."

"I know…it's just…if she wants to hate you, fine, but…"

"And I **am **still a wanted criminal. I've broken a lot of laws, Kimmie."

"And you're going to pay for it by being a crime-fighter again, not by rotting in some cell. There, done. Now we wait."

Once the last cable clicked into place and Kim set the device down, Shego leaned over her and put her arms around Kim.

"Thanks."

"No big, _lover_"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me…"

"Wha-"

"That I can do things like _this_…"

"She-gah!"

"And _this…_and _this…_and I know you love it when I do **_this…_**no, wait, circular motion, right?"

After their second shower of the day, Kim and Shego were snuggled together on the sofa when a small, musical beeping caught their attention. Kim picked up the device and read what was displayed on the tiny screen, turning back to Shego with a smile on her face.

"Showtime."

* * *

"Dementor! Return whatever you've stolen and give yourself up!" 

Dr. Dementor, his henchmen, and others raised their heads at the sound of that voice. The henchmen were swearing under their breath, while the hostages had started cheering. Kim strode into the room, alone but completely confidant. She stood there, hands on her hips, head held high, gaze locked with the villain who held a metal cylinder against his body protectively.

"Kim Possible! What are-wait, why am I being surprised?"

"Because you're a megalomaniac who thinks he can do whatever he pleases?"

"Ah, yes, there is that, a quality shared by many who approach my level of genius. Ach, but that is a discussion for another time. Achtung, my Henchmen!"

Henchmen piled into the room, adding to those already standing guard around the supervillain. After a few moments, nearly thirty men began to advance on her.

"No, Ms. Possible, it is **you **who should give yourself up! Even you cannot defeat so many by yourself!"

"Well, maybe I'm **not **alone."

"What, the sidekick? Even if he **were** here, I still would not have counted him."

"Actually, I wouldn't call **her** a sidekick if I were you. She prefers 'teammate."

"Wait…her? Her who?"

Just as the first henchmen nearly got to within arms' reach, a hail of green plasma answered him, sending henchmen flying backwards to collide with the men behind them. Through the smoke, a lithe form could be seen darting from behind Kim and leaping into the mass of men, dropping anyone in range that the plasma had missed. Without missing a moment, Kim leapt forward as well, and between the two of them, Dementor's men were quickly laid out in bruised, groaning piles on the ground in under two minutes.

"S-S-Shego? Working **with **Kim Possible? This is absurd!"

"Actually? It's love."

"L-l-l-l-l-love?"

"Yep."

The room went dead quiet as the hostages and Dementor gaped at the two girls standing next to each other.

"Now, return what you've stolen, or else."

"O-or else what? You do not frighten me, Ms. Goody-goody!"

"Or else I sic Shego on you."

Shego's plasma burst into life. Dementor seemed to shrink.

"I surrender!"

"Good villain."

After Dementor and his goons were trussed up for the police, Kim and Shego waltzed out the door, ignoring the stares they received, right into a group of police with a swarm of media clustered behind a nearby police line.

"Shego! Put your hands-"

"It's okay! She's with me!"

The police began glancing nervously at each other as Kim and Shego approached the reporters behind them arm-in-arm.

"I assume we're live? Okay, I, Shego, am officially ending my criminal career, and returning to the life of a hero as a member of Team Possible."

After a moment of silence, a familiar din of camera flashes and dozens of shouted questions started up. Shego waved her hands for silence and pointed to one reporter, who leaned forward with microphone in hand.

"Shego, Shego, what brought on this change of heart?"

They watched as Shego smiled and at glanced at Kim, who merely smiled back and nodded.

"Funny story about that…this should help explain…"

Shego flicked her hair back and leaned forward, and it was then that Kim noticed Shego was wearing something around her neck.

"Shego, you did **not **wear that thing!"

"What does this say? 'Property of Kim Possible?' What's that supposed to mean?"

Shego rolled her eyes, turned, grabbed Kim and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Guess."

Once again, silence reigned.

"Umm…yeah. Shego is my…err…"

Shego finished for her with a well-timed kiss. Several reporters began to drool. Kim tried to speak, only managing to mumble before pushing Shego away.

"Shego! Not on national TV!"

"Fine, I _guess_ I can wait until we get home."

Shego turned and headed for the hoverpod.

"You know, this'll be what? Our **third **shower today?"

"Shego!"

Kim chased after a laughing Shego as the people around them stared, wide-eyed. Some of the media managed to collect themselves and chased after the two, cameras trained on them as they leapt into the hidden hoverpod and shot into the sky.

All around the world, the footage was played and re-played. True to Shego's expectations, everyone who considered themselves worth listening to talked about, debated over, or outright psychoanalyzed the pair. The next day, the picture of the two girls' kiss was on the front of every newspaper and the topic of every talk-show, Including a high level meeting between GJ and several government, security and law-enforcement agencies. Dr. Director sat at the low end of the table and the very center of attention, listening as representatives from various groups tossed their own unless, inane opinions into the discussion. She sat for a good three hours, responding to the same pointless questions over and over again until she began to seriously consider shooting the lot of them, or at least bruising them a little. By the time they had all grown tired of talking, not even having given her any clear orders, they slowly filed out, leaning her alone in the room staring at the papers before her.

"Agent Du?"

"Sir?"

Agent Du seemed to materialize out of the air behind her.

"What do you think about all this?"

"Well…I don't know. It's safe to say no one ever anticipated this…scenario. If we attempt to arrest Shego, we'll have to deal with Ms. Possible first, who has already proven to be quite formidable in the past. Then there's the matter of the public now becoming aware of the situation."

"Hmm. That was probably her plan from the start, to try to convince Shego to work as a hero again. After we…after **I **rejected that notion during the failed attempt to capture her, it seems Kim now wants to use public opinion as a shield against further action from us."

She stood and reached for a cup at her side, making a face as she took a sip. She hated cold coffee.

"It would seem that Ms. Possible controls the board, so to speak. Her next move should reveal the full extent of her strategy. …Sir?"

Dr. Director straightened herself after nearly nodding off.

"Perhaps you should get some rest, Sir."

"First good idea I've heard in hours…"

She paused a moment to stretch before heading out of her room, Agent Du following and shutting the door behind them.

* * *

weak on the ending, but i couldn't find a perfect way to finish it. Kim's plan will be in full swing next chappy 


	13. lights, camera, apology

Ron sighed as he tossed his backpack over a shoulder. Yesterday, he thought he had just interrupted an ambush by Shego, and he promptly ran to Kim's aid. But it turned out they just wanted a distraction from him to escape from GJ, who were out to arrest them both. After Dr. Director tossed a glare-of-death at him before running off in a huff, he had gone to Kim's parents to find out what was happened. They had to repeat the story twice before it had finally sunk in, and even then, Ron was stunned. The sheer ridiculousness of it all…he just couldn't wrap his brain around it. He had started to walk home, practically in a daze, not blinking, not speaking. Until it finally sank in, and he began running around in circles, screaming his head off, arms flailing. Once he got home, out of breath, he called Wade to make sure it wasn't some practical joke. It wasn't. Wade had Monique talk to Ron, and that calmed him down slightly. But he still couldn't understand it, not the tiniest little bit.

_I need to talk to Kim…yeah, she'll sort this whole thing out…_

"Mom, Dad! I'm leaving for school!"

After checking to make sure Rufus was secure, he opened the front door to the largest crowd he had ever seen. He stared at them. They stared at him. And then, en masse, they charged, a wave of cameras and shouted questions. Ducking back inside, he slammed the door behind him. Rufus poked his head out of his pocket and chittered at him.

"I…let's…try that again…"

He opened the door a crack, and one eye peered out, nearly losing that eye to a microphone thrust at his face. He slammed the door and locked it tight. Rufus climbed up onto his shoulder and tugged on an ear.

"I think it's safe to say…word has gotten out…about Kim and Shego…"

Those words sounded so strange out loud. He dropped his backpack in the hall and decided to sit down for a moment.

_Kim and Shego. Kim **and **Shego. Together. Like…friends. Girlfriends. Maybe even…_

"Ahh! Bad mental image!"

He stood and began to pace, Rufus looking on from atop the sofa.

"Ok, so they're…together. But Kim is…and Shego is…ahh…Rufus, help me out here!"

Rufus scratched his chin thoughtfully before shrugging and throwing his hands into the air, flopping onto his back and groaning.

"Kim…gotta focus on Kim…gotta find her…gotta talk to her…find out WHAT THE HECK IS SHE THINKING!"

"Ron? What are you yelling about? Shouldn't you be off to school?"

"Yeah mom!"

As his mothers voice floated downstairs, he grabbed his backpack, turning on his heel and heading for the back door.

"After school…Rufus?"

"Here!"

Rufus clambered into a pocket, and after making sure there were no reporters hiding in the bushes, he jumped out the back door and scrambled to make up for lost time.

* * *

The day went quickly enough, although he did receive a lot of odd stares. More than one person came up to talk to him about it, and he tried his best to ignore them. On his way out, however, he moved to dodge another group of reporters, but stopped when he realized they weren't after him. 

"Yeah, I mean, it's weird…I never really got that vibe from her, you know? Never thought she was peeking at the rest of the squad in the change rooms or anything like that…"

_Tara…and the rest of the cheer squad…_

"Mmm…nope. Every guy who thought he was something made a pass at her…I don't think any girls ever even tried…gossip travels pretty fast when Kim's involved…"

_At least Bonnie isn't here…_

Ron's head snapped up and he scanned the area. Fortunately, 'speak of the devil' didn't seemed to apply this time, and Ron leaned back against the wall, sighing in relief.

"Well, she went out with Josh, but that didn't seem to work out…I know she and Ron have been friends a long time…but, a girl? And aren't they supposed to be enemies or something?"

_At least without Bonnie around, they don't have to pretend to hate Kim to stay on her good side…_

Satisfied nothing ill was being spoken of Kim, Ron detoured around the group and headed home, finding the street in front of his house thankfully free of reporters. Sinking into a chair in his room, he quickly found himself restless, and dialed the number for the Possible's home. The line was out.

_Big surprise there…_

Heading back downstairs to pull his shoes on, he headed out to see if Kim's family had heard anything new from her.

* * *

Like Ron, the Possible family was having media troubles as well. Fortunately, when it was time for Mr. and Mrs. Possible to head to work, they had a pair of junior mad scientists to clear the air with a few well-placed, completely out-of-control model rockets. After receiving a scolding and a wink, the two rushed to prepare a few more, in case anyone was stupid enough to try again. And at work, their co-workers tried to make conversation, though the questions were thankfully politely posed, though one reporter did mange to sneak up on Ms. Possible during her lunch break. 

"Excuse me, Dr. Possible, I'm-"

"Trespassing on hospital grounds and interrupting my lunch, either of which is grounds to call security."

"Ahh…Yes, well, I was just wondering if you'd like to com-"

"No, I would not. Baby photos are one thing, but the details of my daughter's personal life are something else entirely. If you want to know, you'll have to ask her yourself. Goodbye."

The man opened his mouth to try again, but stopped as a meaty hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around to stare face-to-face with a rather muscular orderly who was glaring down at him it a very unpleasant way. Dr. Possible nodded in thanks to the man and returned to her lunch as the reporter was escorted from the room. Still, that short clip, probably the longest conversation anyone had managed to have with someone related to Kim, found it's way onto the nightly news.

* * *

"You know…that gives me an idea…" 

"What?"

Kim and Shego snuggled on the sofa, alternately laughing and yelling at what was being said about the two of them.

"Didn't you ever get interviewed when you were with Team Go?"

"Well, yeah…oh no. I am **not **going on some white trash talk show."

"No, nothing like that. But about a year ago, I did a big favor for a very famous reporter. She's not like these guys…I figured, I give her a call, we all sit down for five minutes, tell her the story, what we want to do…"

"You really think that will do any good?"

"Are you kidding? They aired a ten-second clip of my mother telling off a nosey reporter. Just imagine how many bleeding hearts will tune in for 'the real story of Kim and Shego."

"I…guess…"

A familiar beeping interrupted the two. Kim reached for the small device and read the text that began scrolling across the screen.

"Oh, nice. This'll be fun."

"What?"

"Drakken and goons are attacking a lab, not too far from here."

"Finally…a chance to relax after listening to these morons."

Unfortunately, her reputation preceded her. The second Shego appeared, half the henchman dropped what they were doing and started running around in circles, screaming in terror. The braver managed to run away in straight line, and when Kim stepped up next to Shego, the rest simply curled up into little balls, covered their heads, and surrendered. A lot. The look on Drakken's face, however, was priceless when the two snuck up behind him while he was trying to break the vault's security system. After trussing him up and hanging him from a ceiling fan, switching it to full speed on the way out after having to listen to him rant, the two dodged the waiting police and reporters and were quickly on their way back to their temporary home.

* * *

A short while later on another continent, Maggie Mcfarlane's beeper buzzed inside her pocket. She nearly dropped it after reading what was on the small readout. Scrambling out of her office, she shouted instructions to a passing technician and ran as fast as she could up the stairs. Breathing hard, she burst out onto the roof of the building, looking around frantically, and nearly colliding with the object of her search. 

"Hello, Ms. Mcfarlane. Thanks for taking the time to meet with us."

"Oh, it's nothing after…ah…what did you…never mind. You wanted an interview, right? Right?"

Every reporter talked about the big score, the lucky scoop, getting the corner office or even a famed Pulitzer, and it was all Maggie could do to keep from drooling at the prospect of what was standing right in front of her.

"Yeah, if it's not to big a-"

"No no no! I'd be happy too…but WHERE is my camera crew!"

On cue, two men staggered out the door, loaded down with equipment. They didn't even have time to gape as Maggie began yelling at them to get set up. Kim directed the group over to where the hoverpod sat, with Shego leaning against it, grumbling under her breath. Shego gave the camera crew a look that told them in no uncertain terms that she didn't like cameras, or the people that held them. Still, at Kim's prodding, she sat down next to her on a small folding chair.

"So, ah, before we begin-"

"Just try not to ask too many stupid questions, alright?"

"Shego!"

"It's alright…ah, is there anything that you two like to speak about in particular?"

"Umm, how we got together, our plans for the future, I guess. I haven't really planned this out…"

"No problem, no problem! Let's just…start at the beginning then?"

"Let's just make this quick, alright?"

After a quick system check, Maggie got the thumbs-up and they went through the same nauseatingly cheery introduction Shego had been forced to sit through a dozen times before. And soon, the part she hated most of all…the stupid questions and the witty comments.

"So, when did you two first get together, in a romantic sense?"

"Well, I guess the first time was a little over three months ago…Shego snuck into my room one night to drop off her phone number…took me by surprise. I thought she was just playing some kind of game with me, but I decided to meet with her anyways. And then…"

"Then what?"

"Then I clubbed her over the back of her head and hauled her off to my secret topical hideaway. Romantic, huh?"

"You….what?"

"You heard me. Had to knock some sense into her, considering…"

Shego trailed off, and Maggie leaned forward, smelling something interesting. After a moment, Kim continued for her.

"I was crashing, running myself ragged. If someone needed something, I just couldn't say no. It was pathetic of me, but for a while, I…I actually _wanted _to get hurt, to have any kind of excuse to back off from what people expected of me. Shego…gave me a chance to relax, to just…lie on a beach and forget about the rest of the world. When I got back, I was stunned when I realized what I'd been doing to myself."

"Wow. That's…but wait. Shego, the world has always been under the impression you two were mortal enemies. Why the sudden change?"

"Enemies, yes. Mortal, No. And sudden…she could always give me a good fight, and I had always respected her for that. After a while, it wasn't just about a paycheck from Drakken, it was also about another chance to fight Kim. Somewhere along the line, I just…"

Shego stopped and leaned back, giving a shrug and nothing else. Maggie looked to Kim, who merely smiled and shrugged as well. Sensing the topic was closed, she decided to move forward.

"And after you got back home…"

"After that…as strange as it felt, taking a vacation with my arch-foe…but when seeing Shego didn't mean a trip to the hospital afterwards…we got along pretty well. After a while, I decided to give her another call. And another, and another…like Shego said, just…somewhere along the line…"

"Just like that? Going from enemies to-"

Maggie paused as Kim began to blush deeply

"Err, yeah…I guess it **was** kind of sudden. But once it started…I couldn't let it…let **her **go. Even when GJ became involved."

"GJ? How?"

"It was after the last job I pulled for Drakken. A new chip left something that on the hoverpod that GJ could track. We were out in Brazil, resting after our…fight."

Maggie watched as a pall seemed to float over them both, and didn't miss the pained look the two girls shared.

"May I ask...what happened?"

"I stole the chip out from under GJ, and they asked for Kim's help to get it back. It was a while after we started spending our vacations together…and I knew with GJ and Drakken watching, everything…had to look…real."

"And I didn't realize that. Shego…took me by surprise…I got knocked around a bit. For a few days, I was…scared. Had some nightmares, too."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment, and Kim found Shego's hand tightening around hers.

"But it was my fault. I should've known better…I should have trusted her. Once we got things sorted out, we headed for Brazil for some R&R. But GJ followed us. Except we didn't _know _it was GJ, until after…"

"After what?"

"Until after we beat the stuffing out of them."

"Err, yeah. Agent Du, if you see this…sorry for, you know, kicking you in the head."

Shego laughed while Kim tried her best not to.

"Anyways, after that, I told all to my parents, got ambushed by GJ, got away to a little safe house, and now…I know Shego's a wanted criminal, but can't she get a second chance? Considering everything I've done for the world, is it too much to ask for a favor in return?"

With that, the interview began to slowly wind down, with Kim trying to make clear the benefits of having Shego on the side of good, and Maggie thanking the two profusely as they stood and finished. As the hoverpod flew off, Maggic turned, grabbed the camera with the precious footage inside, rushing back downstairs and laughing like a maniac.


	14. life lessons

"And in related news…"

"No! No related news!"

The anchorman yelled in surprise as Maggie Mcfarlane charged onto the set, grabbing him by the collar and sending him flying off-screen. She swept his papers off the desk and sat down in his chair, putting on her best I'm-talking-so-shutup-and-listen-and-be-happy look, all of this taking less then five seconds.

"This just in! An interview with world-famous Kim Possible and Shego! Together! Talking about their relationship! Answering my questions! Mine! Maggie Mcfarlane's!"

Maggie began leaning forward towards the camera as she spoke until she was up and crawling on the desk in front of her, staring into the camera with a demented gleam in her eyes.

"And now, the clip!"

Seeing her distracted, the co-anchor took the opportunity to sneak away.

"The clip? Is it running? Why aren't you running it? RUN MY FREAKING INTERVIEW!"

Just as she made to leap off the desk towards the cowering technician, he managed to hit the right button and the film began to roll. Maggie collapsed onto the desk, sighing in contentment and dreaming of the mythic corner office that would now be hers.

* * *

"You know…" 

"What?"

Elsewhere, Kim lay in Shego's arms as they watched the interview and the latest fallout. Kim didn't think these people could get any worse. But watching the talkshow she was now, she realized just how wrong she was. They had moved past Shego using mind-control or seduction to turn Kim into a villain, and were now on to a conspiracy on the part of GJ to have Kim seduce Shego to turn her into a hero again.

"She was right about one thing…"

"Who?"

"That reporter. You falling for me just like that…it _was_ kind of sudden."

"Not really. I may never had admitted it, but I've always admired you, Shego."

"Oh?"

"You were always so…free. Me, I was always the responsible one. Even when I **wanted **to act out, I didn't get a piercing, or stay out late, or talk back to my parents…"

"Oh no, not you."

"I became a hero. I ran around the world, risking my life, getting into fights and getting lots of attention for it. Even when I wanted to rebel, just a little, I was still the responsible one. But you! When I fought you for the first time, saw the way you looked at the world…I found out all I could about you, studied you…you weren't the only one was always looking forward to our next fight. And **now…**it's like…when I realized you had feelings for me…it was alright to date my arch-foe, to be a lesbian, because it was love! Like I needed some kind of excuse for it! God da…I…erg…I can't even swear! How do you do it?"

"Like this. GODDAMNSHITF-"

"Shego!"

"What?"

"I…AHHH! How do you **do **that! Just…whatever you want like that?"

"Ahh, my young apprentice…I have much to teach you. First, let's review lesson one."

"Lesson one? What was les-shhaaahhaahhh…"

Lesson one involved Shego's hands down Kim's pants.

"You wanna know how to live free, Kimmie?"

A coarse moan was her only answer.

"I'll show you."

* * *

Further elsewhere, after yet another meeting was called, Dr. Director decided to hell with being civil and proceeded to let the assembled men know just how pathetic, ill-conceived and useless their opinions were. One man opened his mouth and received a dressing down that would make a drill sergeant envious. Silence reigned for a good minute as she glared at each man in turn. 

"Now…"

The men flinched.

"Does anyone have anything intelligent to put forward?"

"As it stands…"

The man withered under the glare, but managed to continue.

"It looks like the only option available to us is to allow Shego to join Team Possible. However…the terms of such an arrangement are something we can still dictate. Even with the public support Miss Possible has been able to garner, Shego is still officially a criminal until we say otherwise."

The assembled men relaxed visibly. Nothing calms a bureaucrat like the illusion of power. Some of them even managed to smile.

"Dr. Director? I'm sorry to interrupt."

"What is it, agent Du?"

"Kim and Shego have been spotted."

"Where? Is it another mission?"

"No sir. They appear to be…windsurfing."

* * *

Indeed they were. In a red one-piece for Kim and a black bikini for Shego, they were enjoying a day at the beach in full view of the public, finishing with a quick meal on the boardwalk and some sunbathing. Kim was more than a little nervous. Everyone was staring at the two of them, and while Kim wasn't a stranger to being the center of attention, it was never as just Kim Possible. It had always been on the teen hero, the cheerleader, or even just the straight-A high school student. Never on the plain version. 

"Kimmie…"

"Yes?"

"You're tensing up again."

"Sorry. But everyone-"

"Who are you sunbathing for?"

"Umm…me? And you?"

"Exactly. You aren't doing it for them, you're doing it for **you**. Isn't it nice to just relax and soak up the sun?"

"Yes, but-"

"And I know _I'm_ enjoying myself. See? Everybody's happy."

"But you and me aren't everybody!"

"Kim, when you're out saving the world, think about the world, and puppies and kittens and whatever it is do-gooders fight for."

"Hey!"

"And when you're sunbathing, forget the damn world and think about you and me."

"Oh."

Shego sat up and straddled Kim, pressing both hands down on her back and digging her palms in.

"Shego! Everyone can see us!"

"So what if the world takes a peek? I don't care. I'm not doing it for them."

Shego leaned down and nibbled on one shoulder before leaning back and digging her knuckles into a tense muscle.

"I'm doing it for **you**. And right now, that is **all **that matters."

* * *

Back in Middleton, Ron sat stock-still in front of the television, watching the interview on the evening news. If you walked by, you'd think he was a mannequin. On one knee, Rufus was equally transfixed by what he was seeing. Across from him were Kim's parents and brothers, slightly more lively, shifting at a word here and smiling there when Kim and Shego looked at each other, their feelings for each other plain on their faces. 

"So…"

For the first time since the TV had been turned on to the evening news, Ron finally spoke, though his eyes were stuck on the screen.

"**Mind control**."

"Ron…we checked for that sort of thing."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Right. Moodulators, then."

"We checked for that too. And every other sort of thing Wade or my husband could think of."

"O…k…Seduction!"

Ron leapt to his feet and jabbed a finger at Shego's smiling face on the screen.

"She seduced Kim! She had to! Kim is a hero! She wouldn't fall in love with Shego! She's a villain! A thief! She's evil incarnate! And…and…green! _Too_ green, if you ask me!"

"Ghreen, blech!"

Rufus echoed Ron's sentiments from his shoulder while Ron's rant carried him across the room and back again. The Possible family merely sweatdropped and waited for him to calm down.

"Ron…this is who she wants to be with. We were surprised as well, but…this is her choice. We're her family, and you're her friend. She needs our support."

"Support! How can you just…Shego is EVIL!"

"She wasn't always like that, you know. And if anyone can turn her around, Kim can."

Ron grabbed his hair with both hands and seemed to seize up. He tried to say something more, but only strangled gasps came out. After a minute of twitching, he finally relaxed and fell back into his chair.

"This is…really real, isn't it? Kim and Shego are really in…in…L…Lo-…Looo…"

"Love. With each other."

"…Alright. I…think I…I DON'T GET IT!"

The Possibles shared a sigh. This might take a while.

* * *

"So…what's next?" 

After carefully making their way back home and eating dinner, Kim and Shego sat next to each other on the couch, lazily flipping through the TV shows talking about them.

"Just the little things. We go back to your house, I meet the family proper, you catch up on your schoolwork, and I find a nice place or shack up with you, stuff like that."

"What, just like that?"

"Yeah!"

"What about GJ?"

"What about them?"

"They…oh. They can't really do anything, can they?"

"Nope! And I gotta admit pumpkin, you're a lot more devious then I thought."

"Thanks, Kiwi."

"Kiwi? What the hell is kiwi?"

"I'm pumpkin, you're kiwi."

"Do I **look **like one of those ridiculous little birds to you?"

"No, you look like the fruit."

"How, exactly?"

"Because you're green, and fuzzy…"

Kim stood up and stretched, leaning over Shego and lowering her voice.

"…and you taste _sweet _when I bite into you."

Kim laughed and bounced upstairs, leaving a dazed Shego staring wide-eyed into space. Shego stood up. Her legs wobbled. And then she ran after Kim as fast as her meteor-powered body could carry her.


End file.
